Stitch Out My Emptiness
by Sammie-Undead
Summary: All Human. Bella was an outcast in Arizona, and antisocial. When she moves to Forks, Mike spread a rumor that they slept with Bella. She befriends Alice and is quickly accepted into the Cullen/Hale group. B&E! Rated M for a reason! slightly OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

A fresh start, a new beginning. That what Charlie kept telling me the whole ride to my new home in forks. I cringed when Renee, my mom, said I had to spend a year there while she and Phil Traveled. I am a Junior, I could have handled going to school everyday. But no, I was told I would be living here. Forks is in Washington, it's a tiny town. You know, one of those towns where everyone know everyone? Where nothing is private, everyone knows everything about you. It was going to be my own personal hell. My mom probably had her reasons for not wanting to leave me home alone. For example, she didn't like the way I had been dressing lately. Or for the past 7 months rather. She said it was so depressing. She was right, wearing a black sweatshirt and jeans everyday wasn't really extravagant. But, I was only dressing how I felt. I honestly did not feel like getting up and putting effort into my appearance was worth it. I didn't go out, and I didn't have friends. Other than my mom and Phil, I was alone.

Now I faced this small brick high school, with less than half of the kids I was used to. I parked the beat up truck Charlie bought for me in a parling spot that wasnt near anyone. I actually smiled when Charlie told me he had bought me this truck, I don't know why but I did. School had already been going for a couple of weeks. Right now my mom would tell me to go mingle, go find a boy. I always would roll my eyes. Boys weren't interested in me, and when they were? It was to ask me to hold the door while they lugged something in a building, or it was to make fun of me. I'd gotten used to it, built armor around myself. But now, I was going to be in a new school, that meant new bullies. I was going to be tormented by new people, people that I hadn't built armor from. I could cry just thinking about it, but what would that accomplish? I would just have to suck it up and deal with whatever hell I was put through here.

I sighed and pulled my hood over my head to hide my face. I walked into the school which seemed to be really cold. I felt a couple of shivers before getting to the Office. I walked in and was greated by the secretary.

"Hello dear." She greated me.

"Hi. I need my schedule. It's my first day here." I said softly.

"Name please?" She replied with a smile. I didn't return it.

"Bella Swan." I replied.

She took out the piece of paper, and a new school planner. "Here you go dear, have a great first day!" She said excitedly. I took the paper and handbook while rolling my eyes, she was a little too peppy. As I made my way down the halls, I felt eyes glued to me. Obviously they weren't used to getting new students often. I got the typical "you have 4 heads" stare, and some of the girls laughed at me. _Whatever_. Just put on the invisible "I don't care" shield. I finally found my class, Psychology. I walked in and discovered I was the first one there. I sat down near the window, I had a feeling I would be staring out of it most of the class. I watched the wind blow through the trees, and saw a couple of people running to get to class on time. I heard the bell ring for everyone to start going to class, and everyone began piling in.

The desks were filling pretty fast, and I looked to see who had sat next to me. A blond headed boy, wearing a varsity baseball jacket. He smiled at me, which once again I didn't return. The teacher began taking attendance.

"Isabella Swan?" He spoke out.

"It's just Bella." I replied. He nodded his head and jotted that note down.

"So, where are you from?" The blond headed boy asked me.

"Arizona." I answered quickly, looking the opposite direction of him.

"I'm Mike. I'm a Senior." He said.

"You already know my name, I'm a junior." I said then laid my head on the desk.

The class went on painfully slow, I had already taken half a semester of Psychology, but it was supposed to be a full year class. Here in Forks High School, they made it a half year class. So the first class I sat in, they were still on things I already learned. It was a relief when the bell rang, until mike started talking to me again.

"So, Bella. Have you had a tour of Forks yet?" He asked.

"No, actually. But its such a tiny town, how much can there be to see?" I said picking up my bag.

"Could I take you on a tour after school? I can show you La Push Beach, or we could go to The Lookout." He smiled at me this big white smile.

"I don't know." I replied

"Come on, I'll meet you right outside this room at the end of the day. If you don't show I'll know what the answer is." He said quickly before leaving the room.  
The day went by slowly. Lunch was worst, I was so alone. I sat at a corner table, while everyone watched and whispered. This was a really awkward day, and I still hadn't made up my mind about Mike when the last bell rang. It was my first day there, and why would he want to ask me out? I am sure he has a girlfriend, positive. So this must just be him trying to help the new girl out. I suppose it couldnt hurt to know where I'm going around here. So I made way down the stairs to the first floor, I peeked down the hall. Mike was standing there waiting just as he said he would be. I slowly walked towards him, when he caught sight of me he met me halfway.

"Didn't think you were going to show." Mike said. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"I figured it couldnt hurt to know my way around here." I responded.

"Oh and here I thought you might want to get to know me." He teased.

We walked out to the parking lot where Mike lead me to a beat up car, I think it was once a Jetta. He got in and unlocked the door, and then we were driving off. I had no idea where we were going, or what we were even doing. When were driving through woods for almost thirty minutes before we pulled over. There was a small shack, surrounded by really huge rocks. You could tell that no one lived there, that this place was inhabited by teenagers sometimes. Beer cans, vodka bottles, and used condoms. _EW_. Mike saw the look on my face and started laughing.

"Yeah, this is the lookout. Sorry some of the people that come here are pretty, promiscuous? We usually throw small parties here, or bring dates here. It's private and no one really know about it." Mike explained.

I made sure to step over any used condoms that came into my path. "God, this is really nasty. You guys should hire a maid." I said with a smirk.

Mike laughed. "Come on I'll show you the inside of the shack."

I shot him a look when he raised his hands over his head in surrender. "I promise to keep my hands to myself." He laughed.

"Yea Romeo, you better. The used condoms aren't a warm welcoming." I said before I went into the shack, which was smaller looking inside. There was a bed in the back corner. I cringed to think of how many people had sex on that bed. No way would I ever be touching that bed, if people were sloppy with used condoms outside, no telling what is on that bed. The walls had some small holes, the shack was actually really creepy. Like one a serial killer hides out in or something, and I was actually wondering how anyone gets horny in this thing.

Mike sat on the bed and patted next to him. "Wanna sit?"

"Um, no. I'll sit on the floor, that bed probably has so many STDs that no one has even heard of yet." I crouched down onto the floor, Mike slid down onto the floor next to me.

"You aren't like any of the girls around here, it's nice." Mike said while wrapping an arm around me.

"What happened to keeping those to yourself?" I asked.

He smirked. "Well, I was hoping you would forget that and let me do this." He leaned in to kiss me. His breath was hot and washed over my face. His hand moved to the small of my back and his other hand moved to lay on my stomach. When his lips touched mine, they were hot and tasted like sweat. I was regretting letting him kiss me, I was fighting the urge to gag. Then I felt like screaming when his hand tried to lift my sweatshirt.

"Mike, no." I said standing up and backing away from him. "Take me back to my truck."

He stood up and seemed really angry at first, then he smiled. "Okay, let's go. I'm sorry about that Bella."

The drive back to the truck was quiet, at that moment I was glad that I was used to being alone. If this was what it was like to be popular and liked, then I was happy to be an outcast. His kiss left a gross taste on my lips, my lips felt disgusting. It was starting to get dark out, so the parking lot was completely empty when we pulled up next to my truck. I opened the door to get out of Mike's car when he grabbed my arm for a second. "I had fun Bella." He winked.

_Ugh. Creep._ "Yeah, I'll see you around." I said before slamming the door. I was happy to be in my familiar truck. Some sort of normalcy in this really screwed up day. It was no surprise that Charlie wasn't home when I pulled into the driveway. I went inside and headed straight upstairs for the bathroom. I was in need of a shower, that kiss made me cringe all over. When I stepped into the hot water, it felt like it was burning my skin. I stayed under the water, scrubbing until the water ran cold. I did the little bit of homework I had, and went to bed. When the alarm went off the next morning, I was dreading school. I threw on my black sweatshirt and a new pair of jeans. Mike had better keep his distance, I dont think I could bare another close encounter. I couldnt think about his kiss, it made me sick to my stomach. Again.

When I entered the school, it seemed like everyone stopped talking. _Weird. _I made my way down the hall, and then I was sure. People had stopped talking, and started to stare at me. Guys whistled, girls laughed and one even shouted "slut." At which point everyone erupted into a loud rouring sea of laughter. What the hell did I miss? When I made it into Psychology, I wasn't the first one there this time. A short, beautiful, and I think bouncing, girl was in the seat Mike had occupied the day before.

"Hi." She smiled sweetly at me. This was the first smile I had wanted to return. I was so furious with the action in the hallway when I entered the school, that I couldnt bring myself to smile.

"Are you sure you don't mean slut? Or maybe another name?" I asked before taking my seat.

"No, I meant Hi. I wanted to introduce myself yesterday but you were talking to Mike, and then you didnt seem like talking when you had your head on the desk. I saw you leave with Mike yesterday too." She said.

"Well, I'm Bella. I hate my life, I was relocated here by my mom. I now live with my father who doesnt know how to talk to me so he avoids it. I had a moment of stupidity yesterday and took mike up on his offer to give me a 'tour'. However the tour he had in mind, was not what I was willing to see. So I ended the tour before it began, and I have a feeling he is was pissed about it." I rambled angrily.

"Well, I'm Alice Cullen. I have lived here my whole life with my brothers Edward, and Emmett. I'm dating Jasper Hale, He is on the Football team with my brothers. Emmett is dating Rosalie Hale, Jasper's sister. We all kind of hang together, like a big family. I had heard about your 'tour' with Mike, from Edward actually." She said the last sentence hesitantly.

My head shot in her direction. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Edward and Mike know eachother. Mike is always bragging about something, you should know that about him. No matter what, he will find something to brag about. We all dislike him, but we all just ignore him. The other night we went out for pizza, and Mike was there with a couple of his baseball teamates. He was telling Edward that he had taken you to his spot, and that you put moves on him."

"What?!" I shrieked.

"I didn't believe it, you just seem too shy. Mike has told everybody that you two had sex last night at the lookout." alice said with her head hung down.

"Are you kidding me?! Alice, we went to the lookout, and he tried to kiss me. He was pissed when I told him to take me back to my truck. Honestly the kiss was two seconds and made me want to gag it tasted of sweat." I was on the verge of tears.

"Bella, I don't know you but I didn't believe a word that he said. I never listen to Mike, neither do the people I hang out with. Listen, lunch is probably going to suck if you sit alone, trust me. Why don't you sit with me and my friends?" She offered with a sincere smile.

This was the first time since I got here that I returned a smile. I liked Alice. Something about her was comforting in a way. "Okay, if you're sure they dont mind." I replied.

"nonsense. Bella, you really should smile more. You have such a lovely one." She said before the bell rang.

I turned to face the teacher when he started talking. My face burning red from the embarassment of the lies mike was spreading, and from Alice's compliment. _Damn blush._ I inherited that from my dad, it was inevitable. The slightest bit of embarasment and my cheeks lit up like a tomato. During the class, I had girls pointing and me and laughing. The guy sitting in front of me turned around and gave threw a condom on my desk, which he wrote on with permenant marker. _For future use. -Brett._ To which I smacked him in the back of the head and yelled. "In your dreams." Just then the bell rang and I ran out of the classroom and hurried to my next class. I was thrilled when it was lunch time. I could talk to Alice, have 30 minutes of someone being my friend.

Alice met me outside of the lunchroom. "Bella! This is my boyfriend Jasper." She gestured to the tall boy next to her. He was thin, and pale complexion. His hair had some slight curls, and his eyes were big and beautiful. I smiled and shook his hand, he had soft skin too. Jasper was the opposite of his bouncing girlfriend. He spoke calmly, and his smiles were controlled. They were proof that opposites attract.

"It is really nice meeting you Bella. I want you to know that Mike is an idiot, and you don't have to feel uncomfortable around me. I don't believe a thing that guy says." He reassured me. Jasper was so nice, and I already adored his girlfriend. Lunch would most likely be the best part of my day. We went through the lunch line where a couple of remarks were made towards me. I shrugged them off, I just had to build new armor around this. I wouldn't let it hurt me. I did nothing wrong, I wasn't a slut. Mike was my second kiss for crying out loud. I was a virgin. How convenient that my nickname was now slut. A slut would know what to do in bed with a man, I was completely clueless.

My thoughts were interrupted when we reached the table and Alice began the introductions. "Bella, this is Rosalie and Emmett. This is Bella you guys." She gestured to me.

Rose was the first to talk. "It's nice to meet you Bella." she smiled and Emmett nodded.

"It's nice to meet you, Alice was telling me about all of you in Psychology." I said before sitting down.

"Good things I hope." She winked. I smiled.

Rosalie was absolutely beautiful, putting models to shame. Here she was in this small town, it was a shame the entire world didn't see her beauty. Her long blond hair, with light waves, looked so soft I had to keep telling myself not to reach out and touch it. Her skin was perfect, her body was perfect, everything was perfect. It was girls like that, that had me wearing sweatshirts all the time, how could I compete with that? Her boyfriend Emmett, was a very big guy. I could definitely see him playing foot ball, plowing everyone over. Muscular, and tall. His hair was short and had some gold highlights to his brown locks. His smile was goofy, but cute. Him and Rosalie made a really cute pair.

I heard someone set a tray down beside me, when I looked up I was stunned. He was beautiful, and not just beautiful. He was impossibly and unrealistically gorgeous. His hair was like a wild mane, it was golden brown with hints of red. I had the urge to run my fingers through his hair, just to see what it felt like. His skin was pale, and creamy looking, perfectly smooth. He had lips that teased my mind, and his eyes burned me. They were golden brown and shined brightly. I began fantasing what he looked like under his clothes. Did he have a muscular chest? Was there abs under that loose fitting shirt? What about lower, what did he look like under those pants. Was he--

"Bella?" I was shook from my daydreaming by Alice's bubbly voice.

"mhm?" Was all I managed to squeak out of my throat.

"This is my older brother, Edward. Edward this is Bella." Alice smiled.

I tried to say hello. I really did. But honestly my mouth would no cooperate with my brain. All I got to come out was a small mumble that no one could understand. I just decided to smile and nod my head. Then he spoke, and I thought my knees had turned into Jello.

"Bella, it's a pleasure to meet you." He said before sitting down and enjoying his lunch. I never watched anyone eat before, but I was stealing glance every chance I got. He had strong, smooth looking hands. I wanted to press them to my skin, just to feel him. The bell rang, and my dreams were smashed into the ground. _Sweet fantasies._

"Bella, we should hang out after school! Do you want to come over? Jasper and Rose were going to stop by and it would be nice to get to know you more." She bubbled.

"Uh sure, Alice. But I'm really not good with directions around here yet." I admitted.

"Meet me at the front of the school and you can ride with me and Edward. We can bring you to get your truck later." She said before waving good-bye to me. Then my last couple hours of hell began, the stares reemerged. Name calling, whispering, torture continued. I was more than happy when the bell rang. I jumped up with my bag and ran out into the hallway. Smashing into someone's chest and knocking me backwards. When I looked up, I became outraged. A smirking Mike staring down at me.

"Back for more I see." He laughed.

"Screw you." I said before picking myself up.

"We already played that game Bella. Remember?" He winked at me. He had everyone looking at us, with their stupid laughter roaring around us.

Tears began to flood my eyes, making my vision slightly blurred. "You know that is not true. I never had sex with you." I glared at the ground.

His face was sympathetic for a moment, and then it changed to a smirk. "That's not what you said last night."

"Mike, you are such a douche." Emmett said while wrapping an arm around my shoulder. He turned us around to walk away.

"Oh, have you moved on to the Football team?" Mike raised his voice

I was about to turn around, enough was enough. I was going to say something. But then I heard it. _CRACK!_ I turned around to see Mike skid across the floor. He was holding his mouth, blood was gushing out of it. I looked to see Edward holding his fist. I stared at him wide eyed. Did he just punch someone, for me?


	2. Chapter 2

I continued to stare until Edward's eyes met my gaze. When he looked over at me, I almost swore for a split second he smiled. He came over to me and Emmett.

"Come on, I'm going to need some ice on this." He smirked as he walked past us.

When we reached outside, were were greeted by Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie.

"Edward? What happened to your hand?!" Alice leaped over to him and grabbed his hand. He winced at the touched and pulled it away.

"He punched that ass Mike Newton in the face." Emmett said smugly.

"Emmett you better not have been involved with that fight. Remember what happens when you get into fights?" Rosalie gave Emmett a stern look.

"I know I know, babe. I can't play in the games if I get into any fights." He said sarcastically.

Rosalie shot him a look and smirked. "Emmett, I wasn't talking about punishments you get from your coach." She winked.

"EEEW!" Alice and Jasper said in unison.

"That is my brother Rose! I don't want to hear about you depriving him of, well, that!" Alice flung her hands in the air.

"I haven't deprived him of anything lately! He is completely satisfied I assure you! Aren't you Emmett?" She cupped his face with her hands and rubbed their noses together. Emmett looked at her with complete adoration in his eyes.

"Rose! Gross, come on now. I don't want to here what my sister does or does not do in her own time. Okay?" Jasper raised his voice and began walking away.

"Jasper it's not like I don't hear you and Alice, okay? Oh, Jasper! More Jasper! Harder Harder! Oh Yes!" I laughed at Rose's impression of Alice. Then I blushed. _No don't blush!_

"Aww you guys I think we're embarrassing Bella." Emmett nudged my shoulder.

"No, I'm fine." I insisted.

Alice giggled "Bella you're face is cherry red!"

We made it to the parking lot, my mouth dropped a little when I saw the car Alice and Edward began getting into. A shiny new Volvo? Well that certainly was a change from Mike's car. I got into the backseat, when Alice told me to buckle. I thought it was funny that Alice was so insistent, until Edward began driving. _We're going to die. Oh my God, we are going to die!_ The car tires peeled in every turn Edward took, I was flung side to side. The breaks squealed when he had to stop, and half the time he didn't bother to stop. I was gripping the seat so hard I thought I might have to apologize for ruining his car. Seriously how did he ever get his license?! I was fearing for my life, and he was actually _laughing._ I was all to glad when the car came to a stop and he shut the engine off. I was tempted to drop to my knees and kiss the ground when I got out, but I decided that would be too embarrassing.

If the car didn't give it away, the house sure did. Alice and Edward Cullen, came from a family with quite a bit of money. Their house was beautiful. The front side was all glass, you could see right through to every floor. It was a three story house, with a garage that was the size of my actual house. I stood in disbelief.

"Bella? You coming?" Alice chirped.

I nodded my head and followed them inside. The inside of their house was even more beautiful, modern and open. Very bright and everything perfectly in place. This house barely looked live in, I wondered how that was possible at all.

"Your house is beautiful." I said in aw.

"Thanks! Our dad, Carlisle is a doctor. Esme, our mom stays home." Alice said.

"Wow." Was all I could really say.

Jasper and Rosalie had arrived soon after, we all headed to the kitchen first. Some of them were hungry, and Edward needed to ice his hand. His hand was already swollen pretty badly. We were all standing around the table when Alice grabbed my hand and gave Rosalie a look.

"Hey Rose, let's go up to my room." Alice suggested.

"Come on Alice, you can't steal my girlfriend whenever she comes over!" Emmett pouted.

"Aw, Emmett. Baby I will be back before you can miss me." She cooed.

Before I could say anything they were pulling me up the stairs. Family pictures were all over the walls on the way up the stairs. This family was beautiful, and they seemed so close. When Alice dragged me into her room, it was really big I noticed. Alice was a tiny thing, and this room was huge. She sat me on the bed before going into her walk in closet and emerging with a pile of clothes.

"Bella, you are in serious need of a make over." She giggled.

My face fell. "Alice, no. I'm happy in my jeans and sweatshirt."

She gave me a stern look. "Bella, if you are going to have any chance with my brother you need to take my advice. No one can even see your body under those clothes!" She whined.

My face grew hot and I was blushing bright red. "Alice what are you talking about."

"Come on you guys have something going on between you. He punched someone for you, and you drooled over him at lunch." Rosalie giggled.

"Yea, come on Bella, please!" Alice said raising her voice slightly.

I threw my hands in the air. "Fine!"

"Yay! Take off your sweatshirt and jeans, I want you to try these on." She said delighted.

I blushed again. "But I don't have a shirt on under this."

"You only need to be in your bra and undies Bella!" Alice giggled.

I hesitantly pulled the sweatshirt over my head, and tugged the jeans down to the floor when Alice and Rosalie both gave me a look of disappointment. "Really Bella, a sports bra and granny panties?!" They both shamed me in unison.

I shook my head in embarrassment. "They aren't granny panties! Well no one sees that stuff in the clothes I wear!"

"Ugh, not a problem I have a whole bunch I haven't even taken the tag off of yet!" Alice ran to her closet and emerged with a handful of white lace. _Oh no._

I took the bra and panties from Alice, if you can call they that and went into her bathroom. When I put the new panties on, it was the weirdest feeling, ever. I had never worn a thong, ever. I always wore bikini underwear. Always. These new underwear made me feel naked still. Then I put the bra on. I looked in the mirror, and I noticed..._I have boobs?_ I always just wore sports bras because they were comfortable and easy to just throw on, after wearing this new one I realized the sports bras made me look flat. It had been a long time since I had even looked at myself in the mirror, so I studied myself until I heard a very impatient Alice. I walked out of the bathroom, where I earned a new look of approval.

"Oh Bella that is so much better!" Alice clapped her hands.

"Yea, you have nice curves Bella. I'm actually jealous." Rosalie added.

I blushed deeper. Rosalie could not be jealous of me. She was absolutely beautiful. Tall and thin, graceful looking. I was just Bella. After a million different outfits, Alice tossed me a light pink dress. I looked at the dress, then at Alice. "You are kidding right?"

"No, it will look beautiful on you. Put it on!" She yelled at me before laughing.

I slipped the dress over my head. It fell about mid thigh, and was spaghetti straps. It wasn't too low-cut, I was comfortable with that part. It was form fitting, but not tight. I couldn't really say I looked good, because I was uncomfortable with the fact that I was wearing a dress. But Alice gave me a white half jacket and some sandals. I groaned when she mentioned make up. _Let this torture end already!_ She plucked my eyebrows, which hurt! Then she put mascara on, getting mad when my eyelids would twitch. I was not completely comfortable when someone came at me with a gooey black stick and tried poking my eyes. _I know how weird. _She put some gloss on my lips, and finally we were done.

"Come on let's go back downstairs." Rosalie suggested. They pulled me out of the room. Then I realized I was going to be facing all of the boys in a second here. My face started blushing, this was going to be completely embarrassing. They yanked me downstairs, past the living room and into the kitchen where we all were originally.

Edward was in the middle of taking a drink when we entered the room, when he looked at me he began coughing. Water shot out his nose, apparently he didn't swallow the water right. Alice and Rosalie were giggling at him, while I looked at the ground and began blushing.

"Wow, who is this sweet thing?" Emmett whistled. Making my blush worse.

"We gave Bella a make over! What do you guys think?" She asked.

They all nodded in approval. We stood there in awkward silence, Edwards choking had subsided. Suddenly Alice began jumping. "Oh, lets play truth or dare! Come on we didn't play last time!"

"Yea! I came up with some awesome dares." Emmett said proudly.

I really wasn't sure about truth or dare. The last time I played that I was 8 years old and ended up with a broken arm. I was dared to go up on the roof, when I got up there I tumbled over the side and broke my arm in 3 places. _Only Bella._ But I followed them into the living room, I sat on the couch and Edward sat next to me.

"Okay, I'll go first?" Alice asked. We all nodded.

"Okay, let's see... Bella! Truth or dare?" She asked looking at Edward.

"Dare." I said with hesitation.

"I dare you, to go shopping with me. You are in need of a new wardrobe." She winked. Everyone laughed.

"Oh you are in trouble Bella, not a person alive can keep up with Alice shopping." Jasper laughed.

"Hush Jasper!" She elbowed his side.

"Okay, when?" I asked.

"Saturday, early! Make sure you're ready by 9!" She cooed. I was already regretting accepting this dare, stores opened 9:30 for the most part. Then it was my turn to ask someone, I looked around the circle of people.

"Emmett, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare." He answered with a smile.

"Okay, I dare you to run around the house naked." I laughed after what I said.

Emmett started stripping in the living room when I shouted. "No, no Emmett. You streak outside."

He shrugged and headed outside. "Your loss!"

The others saw him lap the house. I really didn't want to actually see Emmett naked. When he came back in he didn't bother to put his shirt back on. "Well that was refreshing. So my turn? Alright, Edward. Truth or Dare?" Emmett asked with a mischievous smile.

"Dare." Edward smiled.

"I dare you to kiss Bella. But not like a kiss on the cheek, bro. It has to be at least a minute, on the lips, and there has to be tongue in the kiss." Emmett laughed at my blush.

Edward looked over at me, then back to Emmett. "Alright."

My heart stopped, did he just say okay? He turned to face me. _Oh god._ He put his hands on my hips and scooted me closer. _Oh wow._ The he inched closer to my face. I moved my face to the side and whispered in his ear so only he could hear me. "I haven't French kissed before, I'm sorry if this is bad."

He nodded and put his hand to the side of my face and pulled me slowly to his lips. His breath was cool, and sweet smelling. _Intoxicating_. When his lips touched mine, it was gentle and calm. My lips mimicked his, moving against his gently. I felt his tongue grace across my bottom lip, and I closed my eyes. I parted my lips, unsure of what to do next. Edward's hand that was on my hip wrapped around my waist and pulled my body closer, and his tongue slipped past my parted lips. It didn't take long for me to get the hang of it, within moments our tongues were dancing together. His lips tasted so sweet, like vanilla and mint. When Mike had kissed me, I had to fight the urge to gag. During this kiss with Edward, I had to fight the urge to attack him. Without even thinking I wrapped my arms around his neck, I felt him smile into our kiss. His hand that was on the side of my face moved into my hair and his fingers laced into my hair. He was holding me close, and I was falling so hard. My body was going through waves of heat, and I had a tingly sensation between my legs. What was happening to me? I never felt this way before.

"Ahem..." We were interrupted by Emmett's cough. "Guys it's been like 5 minutes. Dare complete."

We pulled away from our kiss, and I went to slide over to the spot on the couch I was sitting before. But Edward's arm kept me where I was, close. That's how were were through out the rest of truth or dare, side by side. My body completely engulfed in heat. When I chose a truth, I was asked what it was like in Arizona.

"It was lonely, I guess. I mean I didn't have a single friend, I've never had a boyfriend. My mom and step dad weren't sure how to relate to me anymore. I wasn't really like at school. I guess I can't complain now, I built a shield so little things don't hurt me anymore. I don't trust easily." I answered honestly.

Alice had some tears falling from her eyes. "You have us now Bella. We're your friends."

I smiled at Alice, and we continued the game. It was starting to get late, and I knew Charlie would be home by then. So I spoke up.

"Guys I don't mean to break up the game but I need to get back to my truck so I can go home. My dad is probably home already." I sighed. I really didn't want to leave. I was having fun.

"I'll drive you." Edward volunteered.

I said my good-byes and walked with Edward out to the Volvo. He opened my door, which made me smile. After we started driving he was the first to break the silence.

"Are you scared about your shopping trip coming up?" He smirked.

"Well after the warnings I am." I laughed.

"Alice loves any excuse to shop, makeovers give her a wide range of what she can shop for." He laughed at his words.

"I can use the help though, so I can't complain." I sighed.

"Well, I personally thought you were beautiful before Alice's make over. Her make over just enhanced it." He smiled.

I smiled and stared out the window. I couldn't believe it, was Edward Cullen hitting on me? _No, he is probably just being nice._

"Was Arizona really that bad" He asked, breaking the silence.

"I was just always alone. I mean, I got used to it. My parents were getting worried, and I think part of me being relocated here was for me to have a fresh start. Look how great that went." I answered.

"By the way, I'm sorry if I scared you when I hit Mike." He said.

I shook my head. "No he deserved it. I would've hit him myself but I probably would have missed and hurt myself. I'm too clumsy." I admitted.

"I just didn't like the way he talked about you. We almost got into a fight the night he told me, I didn't believe you were that kind of person. The lookout is Mike's scummy place to get laid, and I knew when he told me that is where you two supposedly had sex, that it was a lie. We pushed each other a couple of times but Jasper talked me out of hitting him that night." He narrated the night to me.

"We didn't do anything at the lookout, I felt like I was going to get an std just being there. He tried to kiss me, but it made me gag. He tasted like sweat. I made him take me back to my truck. I couldn't believe when I came to school he had everyone thinking I was a slut. I am a virgin for Christ's sake!" I covered my mouth, my rambling had slipped too much information. My blush returned. _Dammit._

His finger brushed against my cheek. "You do that a lot." He smiled.

"Yeah, I should thank my dad for that." I commented.

"You should, it's beautiful." He brushed his finger against my cheek one more time before placing both hands on the steering wheel.

When we pulled up next to my truck, I went to get out and thank him for the ride. But He grabbed my waist and pulled me into him. His lips inched closer to me, and his breath hit my face again. Cold, and sweat, I breathed him in. Then his lips finally touched mine, instantly I was home. Kissing Edward was like, being on drugs. I had kissed him once, and I couldn't wait till the next time. I had wondered the moment it ended in truth or dare, if I would ever get a hit again. He was intoxicating, absolutely addictive. My hands tangled into his hair, soft and untamed hair. His hands touched the bare skin on my neck, sending a shiver down my spine. His hands were slightly colder than my skin. I felt his tongue brush against my bottom lip, and like before I opened my mouth to him. He kissed me deeply, and it lasted for a long time. But it was nowhere near long enough. When we pulled away, I was already craving my next kiss.

"I should let you get home." He said against my lips.

"O-okay." I stuttered.

"I will see you tomorrow. Goodnight Bella." He whispered.

I got out of the Volvo and into my truck. The drive home was filled with Edward withdrawals. I had no idea what we were. I was sure we weren't dating, but friends don't just make out all the time. _Do they?_ Whatever we were didn't matter to me, as long as he kissed me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Okay here is the next chapter. I have to worn you before we get any further into the story. There is going to be lemons, and there will be moments of fluffy loveliness. If You have a problem with the thought of Edward and Bella, or any of the characters having sex sooner or later, then do not read. Because there will be lemons in this story. I repeat. There will be lemons. I don't want to get the reviews of "OH MY GOSH YOU ARE SO PERVERTED THEY WOULD NEVER DO THAT!" Okay, I respect your opinion. but this story is all human, and slightly ooc! I can make them have sex if I wanna. :P Anyway, you have been warned for the future, it is rated "M" for a reason, so don't jump down my throat and yell about it when it happens. mwah!  
**

**Me: Stephenie, can I borrow you're twilight characters?**

**Stephenie: Sure, why don't you keep them?**

**Me: Seriously?**

**Stephenie: No.**

**I dont own any of the characters from twilight. :[**

I had surprised myself when I made it home. During the entire drive I was enveloped in a heat of passion, want, and desire. I was also hit with some confusion. Where did that last kiss leave Edward and I? The first one had only been a dare, but this second one had surprised me. _It left my head spinning. _I had noticed Charlie was home when I pulled in, so I wasn't surprised to see him at the kitchen table. Chinese take out was spread out across the table, Charlie just looked up at me and gave me a weak smile.

I really wasn't lying when I said Charlie, my dad, didn't know how to talk to me. He really didn't, and to be honest, neither of my parents did. Renee, my mom, had asked me so many times what happened that turned me into this hollow shell. She would get so frustrated by my constance silence, and upset that I never stood up for myself. Truth be told, nothing had happened to me. I was never molested, raped, or abused. I had friends in Elementary school, but when Jr. High came around I drew away from any of the friends I had. _I wished I knew why I was so unhappy._

I just felt like something was missing, and it only hurt more to be surrounded by people that were always happy. I didn't like being constantly asked what was wrong, it was easier to just not be around people. Then I wasn't faced with questions I didn't have the answers to. I had no idea what was missing in my life, and to see others so happy sometimes, only made me more mad at myself for not knowing why I was so miserable. I became bitter, and my mom didn't know what to do. I think she thought sending me to live with Charlie would be a good way for me to start over. She thought people at school picking on me at school was what made me so unhappy. She was wrong though, they didn't start harassing me at school until I was already hurting, I had already distanced myself from everyone. I became an easy target for bullying, I never spoke up. Charlie cleared his throat, disrupting my thoughts.

"Was today a good day, Bells?" He asked cautiously.

A smile pulled at the sides of my mouth as I thought about our game of truth or dare. It only grew when I thought about the ride to my truck. I blushed slightly. "Actually, today was a great day.

Charlie's face brightened slightly with relief. "I can't tell you how happy I am to hear that Bells."

I said goodnight to Charlie, washed up, and tried to go to sleep. That plan did not work out so well, I tossed and turned all night. When my alarm went off in the morning, I growled at it. _Not yet, go away!_ I pulled myself out of bed and started to get dressed. I put on some bikini-cut panties, my baggy sweats, and my sports bra. _Hey, old habits die hard. _I searched through my closet till I found a red pullover sweatshirt. I decided to wear that, since Alice refused to give me back my black on the other day. I headed downstairs to find that Charlie had already left for work. I grabbed a granola bar and headed out the door. I stopped dead in my tracks when I lifted my eye's gaze on the ground. _Edward was in my driveway._

"Good-morning, Bella." He smiled while opening the door to his car for me.

"Good-morning." I returned his smiled before getting in. Y_ou don't know how good. _He gave me another small genuine smile before pulling out of my driveway.

"Bella, do you mind if we talk about the other night?" He asked.

_Great, I knew he was going to regret it._ I sighed. "Listen, Edward. You don't have to say anything. If you don't want people to know about it, I promise they aren't going to find out from me. We can go back like it didn't happen. Just tell me, I wont be offended."

I jumped when I heard him burst into laughter, which also surprised me a little bit. "You think I regret that we kissed?" I couldn't speak, the embarrassment was killing me, so I nodded my head.

He glance at me for a moment, then focused on the road before speaking. "Bella, I don't regret last night. I just want to tell you something before we go too fast too soon. See, I haven't dated anyone in almost two years. I dated this girl, Lauren Mallory. We were sophomores, and I know I was about sixteen, but I thought it was love. I had a crappy job and I saved every paycheck to buy her a ring she wanted at Tiffanys. I gave it to her on our one year anniversary, and I thought that day was going to be really special and all that. But she called me that night and broke up with me, she told me that she had been seeing someone else for the last seven months we were together. Then I found out she was sleeping with more than just one other person. That really messed with me, and I haven't dated since. That doesn't mean I haven't messed around, but I haven't been in a relationship since then. I want to take things slow with you, because honestly I don't think I'm going to be good at this, you know being a boyfriend, at first." He held my hand when he finished explaining his past.

I smiled at our hands intertwined. "I don't mind going slow Edward, I don't know how this works either."

"Good, because I really like you Bella. I don't want to screw it up, I'd like to see where we go." He replied.

"Me too, Edward." I smiled, looking out the window.

When we pulled into the parking lot, Alive and Jasper we already waiting in the car next to us. However, they were connected at the face, and I even saw some tongue in there. Alice was straddling his lap. When I heard Edward making a gagging sound, I couldn't help but laugh. He started honking his horn repeatedly to break up they tongue hockey session. Alice jumped in shock, she was looking around angrily to see the car that had honked. She glared at Edward, then she saw me and jumped off jasper to run over to my door. She opened the door before I could even get my book bag. When she saw my outfit she frowned.

"Bella! Ugh, what are you wearing?!" She screeched.

I rolled my eyes. "Clothes?"

She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the school. "Come on, you are so lucky I expected this of you. We'll meet you guys at lunch!" She called behind us. I noticed the bag in Alice's hand and groaned when I saw clothes. _Why the hell do I have to dress up for school?_

"No..." I groaned. She smirked and continued to pull me.

Arguing with Alice was completely useless, I mean I could say no to her. The only problem, is I could never actually follow through with it. Something about Alice made that impossible. She pushed me into a stall and locked it.

"Strip!" She nudged me.

"Alice!" I said in a warning tone. Some random person could walk in and hear that and take it the wrong way. I took off my shoes, sweats, and sweatshirt. She frowned once again.

"Bella, not again." She whined.

"Alice, all of my bras are sports bras, and I don't own a thong." I whispered in annoyance.

"I was also prepared for this!" She clapped her hands and reached into the bag. She threw some pink lace at me. Alice turned her head while I changed into them, then she looked me over. She clapped in approval. "So much better."

She tossed me the new outfit, piece by piece. First was some black leggings, then she handed me a worn and torn mini denim skirt. _She was lucky she included leggings in this outfit, or I never would have worn this skirt. _Next I pulled on a long, tight fitted tank top over my head. Then the outfit was finished off with a black, half jacket.

"Now, I know you in high heels is not an option. Yet. So here are some flats." She handed me the black flats with pink diamonds printed on them. At least she is being sensible. _Wait, what did she mean by "Yet?"_ I was finally allowed out of the stall, when the warning bell rang. Alice stopped me and pulled the hair tie out of my hair, letting it fall below my shoulders. I didn't argue either. _I did whatever I needed to for the pixie to allow me to leave._

The make over drew more unwanted attention to myself. As Mike telling the entire school I was a slut didn't do that already. Someone even grabbed my butt. My face grew bright red. _Note to self: Never let Alice use me as a Barbie. Ever. _The lunch bell rang and I practically ran to the cafeteria. I didn't want my backside groped again. On my way to lunch, I had four girls purposely bump me with their shoulders. One even shoved me to a locker. _Breathe, Bella. Count to ten and just walk away. _I was almost in the lunch room when a pair of large hands attacked my sides with tickling fingers. I was screaming in laughter when I turned to see who the hands belonged to. _Edward. _

"Ahh! Stop! I—I Surrender!" I cried. His tickling seized and we got our lunch and headed to the table. We were the first ones to get there.

"How has your day been so far?" He asked as we sat down.

"Ugh. Don't get me started Edward. I got groped in the hallway, and then girls shoved me in the hallway. I have a feeling Alice and her make overs are not good for my health." I groaned.

"One thing you have to know Bella, is how sexy you look. I'm not exactly happy you were groped in the hallway though." He smiled. I blushed furiously.

"Hey guys!" Alice beamed as she and Jasper took a seat. Rosalie and Emmett were soon there as well.

"So it's Friday. Are we all hanging out today?" Rosalie asked.

"I want to play truth or dare again." Edward smirked.

"I bet you do." Emmett laughed.

"No, we played that yesterday Edward. Let's play something else. Oh! I know, let's play 'I never.' We can all have a sleep over!" Alice's face was bright and glowing.

I tilted my head to the side. "I can sleepover, but how do you play that?"

"Bella, you sheltered girl." Emmett winked. I blushed again, earning a laugh from Emmett.

"Oh Bella, it is so much fun and it's simple. One person will say something, like, 'I have never kissed a boy.' and if you have you have to drink a shot." Alice giggled.

I frowned. "I've never drank before though Alice."

Alice smiled. "We don't drink, we have an alternative option. Edward this means you can play!"

The rest of the school day went by really slow. This new game had me nervous, what was the alternative option? Not to mention, why couldn't Edward play before? Nothing about that made sense to me. After that game of truth or dare with my new group of friends, I could only imagine what this game was going to have in store for my heart would beat to the point where I was worried about it falling out of my chest. _I was having a sleepover...at Edward's house._ The bell rang ending the day, and interrupting my thoughts. I walked slowly into the hallway, to be grabbed by alice. She pulled me through the crowded hallways hard. I half collided with a tall, skinny, blond girl.

"Watch where you're going, Bitch." She yelled at me.

"Shut it Lauren!" Alice screamed back to her, still pulling me through the crowds of people. _Was that the Lauren that broke Edward's heart? _I was surprised when I felt a little anger towards her, what happened between her and Edward was none of my business. I just couldn't help but feel protective.

We made it to the car, thanks to alice. We, by some miracle, also made it to the Cullen's home. I pulled myself out of car and whined. "Do you have to drive like we are in Grand Theft Auto!?" I tried taking steps towards the house, only to have my shaky legs not cooperate. I started to fall towards the ground, face first. I placed my hands infront of myself and braced myself. _This is going to hurt. _Only the impact never came, I felt Edward's arms catch me, we laughed at my clumsy display. _My knight in shining Volvo._

We waited for the rest of the group to get there, and we all headed into the house. I had to excuse myself for a moment to call charlie. I pulled out my cellphone and dialed Charlie.

"Bella? Is everything okay?" He rushed into the phone.

"Dad. I'm fine." I sighed.

"Oh, okay. Well did you need something?" He asked more relaxed.

"Is it okay if I sleepover my friend's house tonight?" I asked

Charlie coughed, he was obviously surprised. "Who is your friend?" He asked sounding more excited.

"Her name is Alice, she invited me to a sleepover with my other friend, Rosalie." I said. I didn't think mentioning the boys was such a good idea.

"That's great, Bells. Yeah you go, and have fun." He replied happily.

"Okay, thanks. I'll see you tomorrow. Love you." I said quickly.

"Love you too." He said before we hung up.

I walked back into the living room, where Alice was bouncing. As usual. She was me and motioned me to hurry up and sit.

"So can you stay?" Rosalie asked.

I nodded my head before Alice spoke.

"Okay, Bella. This is how Jasper, Rose, Emmett, and I normally play. One of us says something, and if you have done it, you kiss your partner. Edward has only played a couple times, when he had a girl toy over." Alice rolled her eyes.

"If you recall, I barely kissed them. It was closed mouth alice." He shot back.

"Alright, let's play then." I said nervously. I looked at Edward for any signs that he wasn't up for it, but he smiled at me and nodded his head.

"I'll start." He said. The game officially began.

"Okay, I've never had a crush on my foreign language teacher." Edward said.

Alice kissed Jasper.

"EW! Alice? Who?" I asked with a grossed out face.

"Mr. Lopez." She giggled and blushed slightly.

"Alice, he's 43..." I said in disbelief.

"Anyway! My turn!" Alice said changing the subject. "I've never been caught having sex by someone in my family."

Rose and Emmett kissed.

"Alice doesn't know how to knock." Emmett grunted and nudged Alice. She giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Alright. I've never thought about bella naked." Emmett smirked, but was taken by surprise when Rosalie kissed him. I stared at them wide eyed. _She thought about me naked?_ She looked up at us and blushed slightly.

"What, I'm just being honest." She giggled.

"Oh my." I said fanning my face, which was suddenly hot.

"My turn." Edward said as he leaned in closer to me. His lips brushed mine gently, then they pushed against mine hungrily. When he pulled away, I was completely breathless. Then I blushed. _Edward thought about me naked too._

When we were done playing the game, Edward and I won with the least amount of kisses. I was both happy and disappointed. Happy to win, disappointed we didn't get to kiss as much as the others. Alice decided she wanted all of the girls to meet in her room to get dressed before we started watching movies. I groaned, which amused Edward.

"What's wrong?" He asked,

"She wants to play Bella Barbie." I groaned again as I got up to follow the girls. Edward was laughing as I left the room. When I entered Alice's room, I was preparing myself for the worst. Alice tossed on a silver, spaghetti strapped, nighty. It fell to her mid thigh. Rosalie wore the same nighty in a crimson red. They looked at my wide eyed stare and smirked.

"Dont worry bella we got you one too!" Rose said as she tossed me a dark blue nighty.

"Um, no. Nope, don't think so." I said tossing it back to Alice and Rose.

"Come on! Please!" They pleaded. It was no use, I would not be allowed to leave until I put that nighty on. They brushed out my hair and checked themselves in the mirror.

"We could be charlie's angels." Alice giggled.

"Yeah, the lingerie version." Rose joined her.

"Guys, I don't know about this. This is less coverage than what I wear swimming." I said nervously.

"Okay, for one. That is just wrong and you will be getting a bikini when it comes time for swimming. Two, you look gorgeous." Rose assured me.

We headed back downstairs to the living room. I walked slowly, as they ran to their boyfriends.  
I stood there and looked at Edward. I felt the need to cover myself, my hand tugged the nighty to try and hide my body. He smirked and curled his finger, motioning me to come join them.

"Woo, Bella!" Emmett whistled. _Smack!_ "Ouch Rose!"

I laughed as I sat on the couch next to Edward.

"Okay we're going to watch Freddy Vs. Jason." Alice said while turning the TV on. _Great, a scary movie._ Edward wrapped his arm around me as the movie started to play. Well, maybe scary movies weren't so bad. As the movie played I would bury my face into Edward, so much blood! Ugh. I felt sick just watching the fake blood, pools of it! Who needed that much blood, honestly!? Not to mention I was going to be scared to death to sleep! There was a slight skip in the movie, so for half a second the room was quiet and I heard something. A weird noise. But I don't think anyone else noticed. I was curious though.

I looked around the room, which was pitch dark. I squinted my eyes to Alice and Jasper. She was curled up on his lap watching the movie with big fear filled eyes. Jasper had a smile on his face as he watched her reaction to the movie. Then I scanned over to Emmet and, well that's just it, I couldn't see Rose. I hadn't seen her get up, but I didn't see her on, or next to Emmett. Emmett looked as if he were sleeping. His eyes were closed and his head was back, but he had a huge smile on his face. I scanned a little lower when something caught my eye. My eyes went wide when I saw what I assumed to be Rosalie's head moving up and down under the blankets. _OH MY GOD! _What the hell could I say?!

I nudged Edward and nodded my head over to Rosalie and Emmett. He squinted for a second and then saw what I saw. "Holy hell." He whispered.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"Jasper would kill them for doing that right infro--"

"What the hell are you guys doing?!" Jasper yelled running over to turn the lights on.

Rose quickly emerged from the blankets, her hair a complete mess. "Nothing."

"Yea, nothing. Bullshit. Listen, I am okay with you guys dating, but don't and give blow jobs with me in the room Rose. That is just wrong." He shook his head in disgust.

"Fine, I'm sorry! I wont do it again." She yelled and smacked Emmett's arm.

"Ouch,What the hell? Dude! way to cock block!" He whined.

"Shut up." Jasper said.

We all watched the rest of the movie, with the lights on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: Sorry it's been so long. But I was watching a 6,4, and 1 year old for the past 4 days. Which made it impossible to update. Here is the next chapter. I had a review from **mrz. edwardanthonymasencullen, **asking if Edward was a virgin. Thank you for letting me know that was kinda of fuzzy and not clear, I answered it in this chapter! (I love any reviews you give me with advice or questions, they help me to make this story better!) If you guys want anything specific in this story just let me know and I will try to add it in! Hopefully you enjoy this chapter guys! Promise next update will be sooner than this one was!**

The lights remained on through the rest of the movie. Rose and Emmett had a distance of two feet between them. Whenever he would try to rub her feet, or calves, she would slap his hand. Not just a light slap either, it was louder than all the screaming in the horror movie. Emmett would shake his hand and mouth the word "ouch." but he never learned his lesson. Two seconds later he would be doing it all over again. I think I watched them more than the movie, it was better than blood and guts. To me anyways. Edward and I held hands during the movie, and I laid my head on his chest a couple of times. But we didn't make out like Alice and Jasper did through the entire movie, not that I would have minded. But he wanted to take it slow, and I really didn't mind that either. This whole 'boyfriend' and 'girlfriend' thing was new to me. I didn't know when to hold his hand, how to do any of the physical stuff we might someday do. I was completely inexperienced.

The movie was finally over, with Jason walking out of the ocean holding Freddy Krueger's head. _Yuck._ Alice jumped to the TV and shut it off. "So guys, what next?"

"We could play a game, it's still early." Jasper suggested.

"Yes, that's a good idea. Let's see, we could play truth or dare again?" Alice said shrugging her shoulders. We all decided a quick game would be fun, and then we could go to bed. Jasper decided he wanted to start.

"Okay, Alice. Truth or dare?" He asked.

She smiled. "Dare."

"I dare you to French kiss Bella." He laughed. My face went bright red. I had never even thought about kissing a girl. The idea wasn't gross or anything, but I never made it my goal to kiss another girl.

"Dude, I really don't want to see my sister kiss someone I'm...dating." Edward whined.

"Shut up Ass! Seriously don't ruin the moment. The rest of us might like to see it." Emmett shouted.

Rosalie smirked. "I wouldn't mind."

Jasper shook his head. "Rose, stop. You've scarred me enough for tonight. Thanks."

Alice crawled across the floor to me. "Bella, you don't mind if I kiss you do you?"

I shook my head no, I didn't mind. I was just scared out of my mind. I had no idea what this was going to be like. My palms were starting to get clammy. I closed my eyes and leaned forward slightly. Alice's cold hands went to the sides of my face and I felt her lips come in contact with mine. Her lips were soft, and tasted fruity. Her lips were warm. Her tongue touched my bottom lip, so I opened my mouth to her. Our tongues danced together for a few moments before we pulled away slowly. We smiled at each other before she took her seat next to Jasper. His mouth was open, Emmett's jaw was on the floor. Alice smirked.

"Alright, my turn." She giggled. "Rosalie, truth or dare?"

"Truth." She replied.

"You're no fun! Fine. Are you attracted to Bella sexually?" Alice smirked, quite proud of her question.

Rose blushed slightly before answering. "I think Bella is quite attractive. That's all I'm going to say."

"Woo! You hear that? Threesome!!" Emmett said loudly. _Smack_! "Rose? What the hell? That hurt!" He said rubbing the back of his head.

"You're embarrassing her." She hissed.

It was true, my face was hot and I felt my heart rise into my throat. All this talk about people finding me attractive was starting to make me uncomfortable. I was glad when Rose changed the target.

"So, Jasper. Truth or Dare?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Dare." He said proudly.

"Splendid. I dare you to NOT have sex with Alice for 24 hours." She smiled.

"What? Are you kidding? After that kiss? What if I want to take the chicken out option?" He asked.

"I'll make it no physical contact at all." Rose laughed.

"fine! Whatever! I'm going to bed." He shouted and headed for Alice's room.

Alice folded her arms across her chest and glared at Rose. "Thanks Rose, now that is all I'm going to hear about."Alice stomped her way up the stairs, and we heard her slam her bedroom door. _Note to self: Never piss Alice off. _

"Well, Rose." Emmett picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder. "We are going to go have sex now, because that kiss killed me." Emmett said before he slapped her butt.

Rosalie purred like a kitty cat. "Bring it baby."

It didn't take long before I heard another door slam, the only difference was we could hear Rosalie giggling for a while after that. The giggling was replaced by the sound of Emmett's bed moving on the floor above us. _They were going to break that bed. _Edward and I laid together on the couch, with all the lights off.

"Bella, why were you so alone in Arizona?" He asked. It made me jump slightly because I thought he had fallen asleep.

I didn't know how to explain this. I was struggling for words."Well, to be honest I don't know. I just remember I've always felt like something was missing, and I started hating the people that used to be my friends. They were always happy, and I didn't have that. They were always mad at me for being sad, so I shut myself off from everyone."

He kissed the back of my head. "That must have been lonely."

I nodded my head. "It was. But I got used to it. Part of being forced to move here was because my mom was worried about me."

"Well, are you lonely now?" He asked nuzzling into my neck.

"No." I answered with a small laugh.

"Then they made the right choice." He squeezed me closer to him.

"Edward?" I asked into the darkness.

"Yes?" He replied.

"I want to see your room, I mean, if that's okay." I said shyly.

"Okay, but you know that we are going to have to walk through the halls filled with sex moans." He laughed as we got off the couch.

I smiled. "I can handle it."

We made our way up the stairs, slowly. I could handle hearing them have sex, no big deal. Right? The slamming of the bed grew louder, and Rosalie's cries of pleasure were going strong. Then, I was surprised to here a loud noise. _Smack_! What the hell? Then I moved closer to the door, I should never have done that.

_Smack_! "Mm Yes, oh Emmett. Spank me I was such a naughty girl!" Rosalie cried.

I quickly covered my mouth with my hand, I felt Edward pull on my other hand. He dragged me into a room and slammed the door. I busted into uncontrollable fits of laughter.

"Oh my, did you hear them?!" I cried out through my laughter.

"Unfortunately I hear that quite often." Edward shook his head.

This caused me to laugh even more, poor Edward. When I finally stopped and took a moment to look at the room I was in, I noticed that there was a huge music selection. The room was neat and very clean. I could tell it was a guys room though. _Posters of naked women and cars. _The room smelt like vanilla and cinnamon. I knew before he even said anything. _This was Edward's room._

"This is your room." I said, not asked.

"Yeah, you like it?" He asked.

"It smells just like you. I love the way you smell. It's like vanilla and spice." I blushed at my confession.

"Well you smell like strawberries, it's delicious." He said taking my hand and walking us towards the bed. He flung his body onto the bed and patted the spot next to him. I crawled to the vacant spot next to Edward. We cuddled, kissing occasionally. I was just about to fall into the blackness of sleep when I heard shouting.

I nudged Edward. "Do you hear that?"

"Mhm." He groaned.

We both got up and made our way to the hallway. The source of the shouting was Emmett and Rosalie shouting at Alice and Jasper.

"The dare said no sex! It said nothing about oral!" Alice shouted at her brother.

"EW." Edward said making a gagging noise.

"Edward, dude. They were doing stuff in the family bathroom, and they were not supposed to have sex!" Emmett shouted flinging his arms over his head.

"Grow up Emmett! We weren't fucking, I was giving him a blo--" Alice started.

"Whoa! Too much info Alice. Nasty!" Emmett said covering his ears.

"Oh please! At least I didn't do it in the room with you there! God Emmett. Seriously. You are one to talk right now, You were letting your girlfriend blow you in the living room while we were all there."

"UGH!" Edward, Jasper, and I all groaned.

"Guys, just go to bed." I said rubbing my eyes.

Suddenly Rose, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett were all staring at me. It was really creeping me out. "What?"

"Bella, Edward... What were you doing in there?" Rose pointed to Edward's room.

"I was about to fall asleep, until you all started screaming." I said tiredly.

"Uh, did you do something to make you sleepy?" She asked.

I gave her a confused look before Edward and I both shouted. "NO!"

I turned on my heel and marched back into Edward's room, he was right behind me. We laid back down in the bed together, his arms around me. I felt so at home there, that I was asleep in seconds. When I woke up the next morning, I felt Edward's arms around me still. I smiled and laid there to wait for him to wake up. Then I noticed one of his hands was laying on my chest, slightly cupping my breast. My face must have been crimson red at that point, and since I noticed his hand was there my body began reacting. _I never should have looked. _Because the moment I did, heat radiated between my legs, my nipples hardened. I tried to think about something else. _What were we going over in psychology? _It was no use, I couldn't focus on anything else but Edward's hand. I thought I was going to melt right there Then he began to stir. _Please, please, please wake up._ Suddenly he gasped and his hand left my breast in a quick motion, muttering a list full of swears. I pretended to stretch and stir, as if I had been sleeping.

"Morning." I whispered. I turned over and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Morning, Bella." He kissed the top of my head.

When my stomach growled, Edward insisted that I eat that very moment. He seemed to think I was too thin and didn't eat enough. Which made me laugh. I never worried about my weight, although it was true. I didn't eat much, a lot of time I forgot to eat. On our way down the stairs I could smell someone was already cooking. We past the living room, and entered a very full kitchen.

"Good morning Edward! Oh who is your friend?" The woman making pancakes asked with a sweet smile.

"Mom, this is Bella. Bella, this is my mom." Edward said.

I went to shake her hand but she pulled me in for a hug. "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen." I smiled.

"Oh, you can call me Esme. Here take a plate." She handed me a plate and Edward and I sat at the kitchen table.

"So Edward, were you all behaved while your father and I were away?" She asked.

"Yeah, we watched movies and stuff. No big deal." Edward replied. He looked at me and smirked.

"So I take it Jasper and Rose are over too? They haven't come out of the rooms upstairs yet." Esme smiled.

"Rose, Jasper, and Bella spent the night." He confirmed.

"So, Edward. Is the girl?" Esme asked hopeful.

I blushed, earning me a loving smile from Esme. "Yes mom this is the girl."

"Oh, I'm so happy! It has been so long since you've brought a girl to meet me. The last one was Lauren!" Esme squealed in delight.

Edward's face was blushing when I nudged him and laughed. The rest of the group came down moments later. Rose looked like the dead. She had circles under her eyes, her hair was a big mess. _Someone had sex all night. _Alice was bouncing around the room. _The pixie never gets tired. _We all ate breakfast, and when Esme left the room we laughed about everything that happened the night before.

"You were so loud last night!" Alice giggled, teasing Emmett and Rose.

"We have to be loud so you wont barge in without knocking again." Emmett said with a smirk, proud of his comeback.

Alice snorted. "Oh okay, Emmett. Well then please tell me how to knock before glancing at you in the family living room, during a movie, to see Rose here giving you a blow job. I would love to know how to knock that way I don't ever have to relive last night."

_Man did that shut Emmett up. _The rest of us however erupted into laughter and unsteady breathing. Alice certainly had venom in her blood!

"OOo! Bella don't forget we are going shopping today." Alice smiled.

I returned the smile. I'm sure shopping with Alice wasn't as bad as everyone made it out to be. It couldn't be that horrid...Could it? It's not like it was painful...was it?

**7 hours later.**

Alice brought me to the mall, which if I was given the option I would not have gone to willingly. After the first nine store, we sat down for lunch. Thankfully because I didn't think I could andle anymore stores just yet.

"Bella, have you ever thought of doing cheer leading?" She asked seriously.

I choked on my soda, causing it come out my nose. "you're joking right?"

"no! I mean you are so pretty and we are in need of some new girls." She replied.

"Um, no thanks Alice. I am clumsy and you don't want me on a pyramid." I laughed.

"come on, most of it is dance! Please. Edward would think it's sexy." She said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Alice I really don't think its a good idea." I said.

"Just try, please.." She pouted. Damn that pout it was so sad looking.

"Fine, I will try. But only so you can see that I am a pure klutz so you want me off the squad." I rolled my eyes.

Alice clapped her hands. "Great then my appointment at the salon can be kept."

I took a bite of my Italian before I gave her a confused glance. "You're getting my hair cut for cheering?" I grabbed some of my hair. I liked its length.

She laughed and shook her head. "Not that hair."

"Now I am so confused." I said.

"Listen, we're going to go get a bikini wax. All of the cheer leaders get them, you know you do a lot of dancing and if there is hair there it's not comfortable." she smiled.

I immediately shook my head. "no way."

"Bella, come on do you really want to be the only girl on the squad in the locker room that has hair there?" She asked.

"No, but.." I began.

She threw our trash away and grabbed my hand. "Come on we'll be late. It's not that bad."

When we walked into the salon it smelt like acrylic nails. It was making me light headed. Alice told them we had an appointment, and then we were lead to the back. We went through a curtained doorway and down the hall. I heard a girl yelp in one of the rooms we passed and wanted to retreat. Alice kept a tight grip on my hand until we were instructed to go into the two separate rooms. We were told that our pants and underwear needed to be off, and lay on the table in the room. I felt so awkward stripping in that room, and when I laid on the table if felt like I was getting a vaginal exam or something.

A lady entered my room, and gave a me a big smile. "So, your friend said to do the works."

I groaned. "I've never done this before."

"Well, I wont lie. The first time is the most painful, the hair comes out easier the more you do this. I'm a professional so there is nothing to be embarrassed of, I do this all day." She assured me.

She began heating up the wax, while making small talk with me. When she was ready she asked me to spread my legs and place them on the side of the table. I felt my face burn into the deepest red it's ever been. She took the wax and put it on what looked like a Popsicle stick, and placed it on my skin. It was warm but not scalding. She rubbed the strip over the wax and waited a moment before pulling. When she pulled she held the skin taught, and if she hadn't been I would have fell off the table. I jumped and yelped. _Alice lied_, it was that bad. It hurt for the next 25 minutes.

"There all done! You can put you panties and pants back on, and make sure you exfoliate the area to keep from getting ingrown hairs." She smiled and left me in the room. When I walked out to meet Alice, I was slightly waddling. Alice was her perky self just bouncing around and rubbing it in my face. I managed to get out of shopping though, I told her I had given in to the ultimate torture and I was all done. She grumbled and groaned, but I really didn't care.

When we pulled into the Cullen's driveway, I tried to hurry into the house. I was only reminded of the pain between my legs, and slowed into a slight waddle. When I entered the house and heard everyone in the living room, I made myself walk normal. Obviously the look on my face was enough to say that I was in pain.

"We told you shopping with Alice was going to be bad." Edward smiled and patted the empty spot next to him.

"No one said it was going to be painful though." I whined and sat next to him.

"Way to leave me to get all of the bags Bella." Alice said loudly.

"I couldn't carry them." I gave her a look.

"Oh please, Bella. Bikini waxes don't hurt that bad!" She said before dancing upstairs.

"ALICE!" I shouted. I was going to kill her. My face burned, and I knew I was blushing. Everyone in the living room was silent. Except Emmett.

"Woo, way to go Bella. Smooth landing huh?" He laughed. _Smack!_

"Ouch! Rose? What the hell?" Emmett said rubbing the back of his head. Rose and I both smiled and laughed.

"Hey, let's go for a walk. There's a tree swing out back." Edward said, offering me his hand.

"Hey no sex on that tree swing." Emmett laughed again. Smack. "Rose what the fuck?!"

Edward and I laughed as we walked, slowly, out to the back of his house. Everything about the Cullen's house was peaceful, beautiful, and absolutely perfect. We reached the large tree with two long pieces of rope and a wooden seat. He motioned for me to sit, and began pushing me.

"Edward, can I ask you something personal?" I asked.

He gave me another push. "What's on your mind Bella?"

"Well, I know you said after Lauren, you didn't date. You said that didn't mean you haven't messed around. Does that mean you aren't a virgin?" I asked.

"Well, no. I'm not a virgin. I lost my virginity to Lauren, and I have had sex with a couple other girls since her. I didn't date any of them though." He said.

"Are we, you know, dating?" I asked.

When my swing came back to him he grabbed me around the waist and held the swing still. My back was pressed against his chest, and he leaned in and kissed my neck. "I certainly hope so." He whispered in my ear. Chills went up and down my spine. He surprised me when he went back to pushing me. I smiled and felt like my heart was about to explode.

_Edward Cullen was my boyfriend._


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: Here's another chapter, I tried to update as soon as I could! Let me know what you think, I'm ALWAYS open to any ideas you all have. I've already a couple of suggestions sent to me in this story, so review if you want to see someone, something, whatever, in this story! Thanks to those of you who have reviewed and messaged me, I enjoy the feedback! :]**

The rest of weekend went be too fast for my taste. However the pain from the bikini wax took only hours to go away, and it was not even close to quick enough. It felt weird, almost like I was walking around naked. The smoothness was a new and different sensation. I almost felt like I had my own dirty little secret. Saturday night we all camped out in the Cullen's living room. Thankfully, Rose and Emmett kept it to a PG-13 level. I slept perfectly that night, cuddled up in Edward's arms. I remembered all of those sleepless nights, tossing and turning. Here in these arms, I felt so at home. I had no troubles drifting into unconsciousness.

The only bad part of being in Edward's arms all night, was that Sunday morning came entirely too soon. The bad thing about it being Sunday, was that I had to go home. I would have to sleep alone, and that meant I would not be sleeping. When I thought about it, I had barely been in Forks really, and Edward had not been in my life long at all. But already, I felt like he was a big part of me. It was as natural as breathing for me to love Edward. _Wait. What? Did I seriously think I loved Edward already. He just became my boyfriend for crying out loud. Get a grip Isabella. _The very moment I had woken up, I regretted it. I wanted to stay longer, in the one place that I truly found happiness.

"Good morning, beautiful." He whispered against the back of my neck.

I laughed. "You liar. There is absolutely nothing beautiful about 'morning Bella'." I sighed.

He hugged me against him. "You are always beautiful, Bella."

I smiled at his words. How was he so incredibly sweet? How did he say the things I wanted to hear _exactly _when I wanted to hear them? Most importantly, how was this God like creature mine? I turned myself over onto my other side, facing him. I stretched my lips up towards his. Our lips pressed together gently, shocks of electricity running through my veins. If I could wake up like this every morning, I would gladly do so. I would be more than happy to give up my life of emptiness to be wrapped up in the pair of arms that held me tightly. Our morning embrace was wonderful, but quickly interrupted by the bouncing Alice.

"Um guys? Yeah, um, breakfast is ready." She giggled.

"Ugh! Alice, go away!" Edward groaned.

I laughed and kissed his chest. "She's right though, I'm hungry."

We both sat down at the kitchen table, filling our plates when Rose spoke up.

"So, Bella? You're going to be at Cheer practice tomorrow right? Alice wasn't lying, our squad is in desperate need of new girls." Rose smiled.

"Um, I told Alice I didn't think it was a good idea. I'm really clumsy. I probably will fall flat on my face and not make the squad." I shrugged and laughed.

"No, you're so already on the team." Rose laughed.

"What?" I asked completely confused.

"Rose here is team captain, Bella." Alice giggled in her seat.

"Yeah you are already on the squad, no problem." Rose agreed.

I returned the smile, trying my best not to show the complete panic in my system. _I can barely walk without falling, or tripping on_ _air! How am I going to do all that flipping, jumping, dancing stuff?_Not to mention the uniforms, didn't cheerleaders wear skimpier clothing than I preferred. This was going to be absolute hell.

"Bella, you have a great body. You will be fine, I promise. Don't panic, do you think I would make you do anything to injure yourself? Plus, Cheerleading really keeps you in shape." Rose smiled.

"Yeah, Edward, dude! You are seriously going to love it, Cheerleaders are so flexible, like Rose can do this position where you--" Emmett began.

"Shut up Emmett!" We all shouted in unison.

"Fine, whatever. Assholes." Emmett pouted, Rose laughed at her boyfriend.

After about an hour of us all talking, and Rose smacking Emmett, I decided I should get back home. Charlie would probably think I made Alice and Rose up, and ran away from home or something along those lines. Edward was the one to bring me home, of course. The closer we got to my house, the more depressed I got. It was so stupid to feel this way about Edward, wasn't it? He probably didn't think he loved me yet, like I already knew I loved him. _I was obsessed. _When we finally were in my driveway I sunk into the seat. I leaned my head on his shoulder and decided I would at least tell him I was going to miss him. _Okay you are probably going to think I'm obsessive after this but..._

"Is it terrible that I am going to miss you?" I asked.

"I was going to ask you the same question." He kissed the top of my head.

"You aren't freaked out right? I don't want to smother you." I admitted.

"I'm going to miss you laying next to me tonight. I'm not freaked out that you will be missing me as well." He rubbed small circles on my back. I smiled and sat there, just enjoying this time we had alone together.

"Bella, do you know Jacob and Billy Black?" He asked curiously.

"I knew Jacob when I was little, why?" I asked.

"That's their car." He said pointing to the beat up car next to Charlie's cruzer.

"Oh, I didn't even notice it. I haven't seen either of them in years. Do you know them?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I know Jacob. That's who Lauren cheated on me with, and left me for."

My mouth fell open, my jaw must have almost been in my lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry."

He wrapped his arms around my waist, and before I knew it I was sitting on his lap. I kissed his neck while I hugged him closely. That must have been a big heartache for Edward, him and Lauren were pretty serious. It's not like a one week relationship, he wasted over a year of his life with her. He felt such strong feelings for her, he lost his virginity to her. I knew that even if it was awhile ago, it must still hurt. Edward kissed my neck.

"I have you, you don't need to be sorry." He whispered against my ear.

I pulled back to look him in the eye. "I promise I am never going to hurt you like she did."

He pulled me into him and our lips crashed together. I wrapped my hands into his bronze hair, holding him close to me. I was expressing my feelings through that kiss. _I would never, ever, hurt him. I would never do that to him. I would love him and be with him as long as he wanted me. Even if he left me, I would always love him and be there for him. _Edward's hands traveled down my back, further and further. They rested on my ass, and at first I felt really insecure. Then when her grabbed it firmly, I forgot my insecurities and licked his lower lip. I was asking for him to deepen the kiss, which he didn't deny me. Our tongues were dancing together. Exploring each other's mouths, his hands still firmly gripped my ass. We were both completely out of breath when we pulled away from each other, locking eyes and keeping eye contact.

"I trust you." He said. _I love you._

"I trust you too." I whispered. _But I love you._

I climbed back to my seat and decided I should get into the house. Edward told me he would pick me up in the morning, and I slowly began walking to the front door. I turned to watch Edward leaving, not know that he was taking my heart with him. I made my way through the front door, to hear all three of the men in the living room shouting at the game that was on TV.

"Bells? That you?" Charlie yelled from the living room.

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "who else would it be?"

I walked into the living room. They were all camped out with drinks and snacks, making a lovely mess for me to clean later I'm sure.

"Hey Bella." Jacob smirked.

I knew that the whole Lauren thing had nothing to do with me, but I still held a grudge against Jacob. I wanted to be mad at him. "Hey." I replied.

I went to walk up to my room when Charlie stopped me. "Oh, Bella? Why don't you go for a walk with Jacob, he's been dying to catch up with you and see you." _I bet he has._

"Um, I have homework." I lied.

"Come on." Jacob smirked again. _Fuck you buddy._

"Fine." I sighed and walked back to the front door, Jacob followed close behind me. We headed for the path that goes through the woods, I stayed ahead of Jacob. When he asked me questions I just nodded my head yes or no. he got tired of my quietness eventually.

"What the hell is your problem? I haven't seen you in years and you act like a total bitch to me?" Jacob raised his voice.

"Nothing." I said shortly.

"It's got something to do with Cullen." He said

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

He smirked. "I saw the dick head's car in the driveway."

"Shut your mouth Jacob! He is my boyfriend, I don't appreciate you talking about him that way." I yelled.

"You're dating Cullen? Weren't you just screwing Mike?" He laughed.

"I never did anything with Mike!" I shouted.

"Well, Cullen hasn't even dated since his last girlfriend Lauren." Jacob said.

I narrowed my eyes. "Yeah, I wonder why that is... you asshole."

"I can't control it if he couldn't keep Lauren to himself. You want to try the other side like she did?" He rubbed my arm down.

"Ew." I pulled my arm away. "No thanks."

He came closer to me, his face inches from mine. "One kiss, I promise you will thank me in the end." Jacob moved closer with his lips puckered. I felt so angry that I couldn't control myself. My hand swung up and smacked him across the face. The sound echoed against the trees.

"Jacob Black, you keep your entire body to yourself!" I shouted and turned on my heel, heading back to the house. I heard him shout "bitch." at me, but I didn't care what Jacob Black had to say about me. He wasn't anything to me anymore, a childhood friend doesn't count for much these days apparently.

I spent the rest of the night up in my room, away from everyone. I pulled out my cellphone after a couple of hours. _Would he be mad or annoyed if I called him? It had only been a couple hours, but I missed his voice. _I decided I would call, my fingers were shaking as I pressed the numbers.

"Bella." He greeted me, I could hear his smile.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind that I'm calling." I said shyly.

"Not at all, I missed you." He replied.

_Oh, boy, you make my heart beat fast._

"Really? I missed you too." I admitted.

I crawled into my bed as we continued to talk. We had been talking for almost two hours when I couldn't help but yawn.

"I should let you go get some sleep." Edward said sweetly.

My eyes were immediately awake. "No! I wont be able to sleep." I whined.

"We can stay on the phone till you fall asleep." He offered.

I smiled and cuddled up to my pillow. "Perfect."

_I know that this is going to last. _I listened to the sound of Edward breathing, when he began humming a tune I'd never heard before. It was moments after he started humming that I felt myself fall into a deep sleep. I woke up a few minutes before my alarm was about to go off. I got dressed quickly. I decided that I would wear the clothes Alice had insisted on buying. I wore some Grey skinny jeans, tight long tank top, with a half jacket, and some flats. I grabbed my school stuff, and went to the front door. When I opened the door Edward was standing at my doorstep.

"Hello Beautiful." He smiled and took my bag.

_Hello sexy. _"Hi." I replied shyly.

Edward and I drove in silence to the school. I wanted to ask him so many things. Was it okay to hold his hand in school now that we were dating? Could I kiss him? I was really nervous, I had no idea what to do. This was all still so new to me. When we pulled up next to Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett in the parking lot my heart was in the pit of my stomach. I smiled and greeted my friends as I got out of the car.

"Bella! You look so cute today, so much better than that dreadful hoodie you wore." Alice said approvingly.

I smiled and shook my head. "I loved that hoodie."

"Come on, Bella. I'll walk you to your class." Edward smiled and took my hand in his.

We walked together hand in hand. I noticed that everyone was staring at us. "Edward, everyone is staring at us." I whispered.

"I noticed that myself. Seems you and I being a couple has attracted a lot of attention." He smirked.

If the stares we were getting from us holding hands was bad, you should have seen the faces of everyone around when Edward wrapped his arms around my waist. The noises that were heard in the hall when he lifted me off the ground, and the girls that stopped breathing when he kissed me. Our kiss was long and no one else mattered. When he set me down and broke our kiss, I was smiling. "I'll see you at lunch." He smiled and walked down the hall. _When we're together it feels so right. _

If I had to have a test over material covered in my classes that day, I would have failed miserably. All I could think of was Cheerleading after school. I was going to have to audition, even though I was already on the squad. It had to look fair, or Rose would get the 3rd degree from everyone that had to work to get on the squad. I was so sure I was going to fall on my face, I was going to break my ankle or something. When I wasn't worrying about cheerleading, I was thinking about Edward. I day dreamed of our kisses, and how completely mind blowing they were. It had been such a short about of time, but he was all I thought about now. Maybe it wasn't right, but _I loved him._

The lunch bell rang, and I rushed into the hallway. I didn't get the shoves from random girls as I had before. No, this time I had the same blond that had yelled at me before, shove me into the lockers.

"Dammit." I muttered as I rubbed my elbow.

"So what? Mike wasn't enough, you had to start fucking Edward too?" Lauren yelled, making everyone in the hallway freeze.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" I shouted back.

"I saw you two holding hands! He's fucked you, admit it." She roared.

"I'm not going to admit to something that isn't true! What he and I do is none of your business anyway!" I shouted again. Now we had people crowding around us.

"I'm making it my business, you're a slut! You were just fucking Mike Newton, now you're with Edward!" Lauren said while pointing at me.

"Really? At least I'm with Edward, but that wasn't enough for you. You went and fucked Jacob Black. The second you cheated on him, you gave up any possession you had over him!" I said before turning around. I started to walk away when I felt her shoved me. I turned to face her, my hands clinched up into fists. I was ready to hit her when I felt strong arms gently wrap around my waist. I was immediately calm and content.

"I was worried when you didn't come to lunch." Edward whispered.

I kept my eyes locked with Lauren. "Sorry, I had some trouble getting that far."

"Come on Bella, let's go." He said leading me down the hallway.

We sat down at the lunch table. The others were already there considering it was 10 minutes into lunch already. Apparently, the look on my face was a dead give away that I was not happy.

"Is this 'Bitch Bella'? She's sexy." Emmett laughed.

"I had a run in with Lauren." I shrugged.

"Ugh! I hate her, ever since she and Edward broke up. She tries to be my friend since we cheer together." Alice groaned.

"Excuse me? She's on the squad that you want me to try out for today?" I said in a mocking tone.

"Come on! Bella, you are way prettier than her! I need you on the team, imagine how pissed she will be when you are on the squad!" Rose beamed.

I had to admit the thought of torturing Lauren sounded pretty nice to me. I used that to get me through the rest of the day without having a total panic attack. Moving to Forks was forcing me to come out of my shell, and I really wasn't sure how I felt about that. I had a close group of friends, a boyfriend, and I was standing up to people. I was about to try out for cheerleading. Not to mention the fact that I was letting myself feel happiness, and that scared me. What if it was taken from me and I was left bleeding worse than when I was alone? What would I do. _I won't give in, I'd never give up on this love._

Alice linked arms with me after school, walking with me to the girls locker room. She wasn't lying, every girl in that locker room had a bikini wax. They all changed into their cheerleading uniforms, which I had no idea how I was supposed to wear that. The colors were royal blue, gold, and white, which I liked. I didn't like that my belly was going to be exposed, and even though the skirt was really a skort, I thought the length was too short. I was never the girl to love my body, I was strongly insecure. The only thing that made me go through with try outs was the fact that I would be able to annoy Lauren.

"So did you get a cheer and routine?" Alice asked eagerly.

"Yea, I did." I said in monotone.

"let me see it!" She shouted.

I shook my head. "Nope, you'll see it soon enough."

"Alright ladies! Get your asses out by the field we have a few girls trying out!" Rose called in the locker room.

I had changed into some pale yellow shorts and a white fitted t-shirt. I slipped on my sneakers before jogging down the hallway. I tripped over my own feet and began falling to the ground. I was caught before my body impacted the ground. I looked up thinking it would be those bright green eyes, but was disappointed to see blue.

"thanks." I mumbled.

"No problem. I'm Tyler." Tyler introduced himself. His eyes roamed my body.

"Tyler? What the hell I didn't even cum, couldn't you guys--" Lauren was bitching, and then she came out of the janitor's closet, with Mike Newton. _Tyler was in that closet with them...EW!_

I smirked, and Lauren's mouth hung open, obviously she didnt nknow I was there.

"I gotta go!" I said and squirmed out of tyler's arms. I laughed and shook my head before opening the door.

I walked out to the group of cheerleaders, seeing that one of the tryouts was almost done. When she did her cheer it was quiet, and short. She didn't move too much, but she did a split at the end. I saw Lauren had made it outside to us and was already talking crap about the girl, like I'm sure she was so amazing. That's why _Rose_ was team captain. I was a little startled when Rose called my name and announced that it was my turn. _Already?! _I made my way to the front of the group. Rose and Alice gave me thumbs up and big smiles. Rose pressed play on the boom box, and the musical beats set my pace. I swayed my hips, did some moves I remembered from gymnastics and ballet when I was younger.

_I'm a Spartan from Spartan town  
and only a Spartan can knock me down  
So you don't like my apples?  
Psh, like you could get with me!  
'Cause I'm a Spartan.  
Don't mess with me! _

I flipped frontwards and landed in a split. I was applauded by the group. Everyone except Lauren of course. I heard hollering from the field and saw Edward clapping and whistling.

"That's my girlfriend!" He called proudly, a blush rising to my face.

"Yea! And that's my sexy pixie!" Jasper called from beside him.

Rose announced that Marianna, the girl before me, and I, had made the squad. I got the death glare from Lauren. The rest of practice I started learning the routines, the cheers they had. When it came time to lift Lauren, I dropped her on my end. I laughed when she fell, I couldn't resist. This was going to be fun. We watched the boys and their football practice. Then we went to change when they were heading for the showers. I met Edward at his car, jumping into his arms.

"So only a Spartan can knock you down?" He laughed into my neck.

"mhm." I giggled.

"By the way, I love your _apples._" He laughed.

My face started burning. "Edwarrrd."

He pulled my lips to his, and my embarrassment was gone. The scenery around me blurred, my skin burned. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled my body closer to him. _Boy, I swear to you, you are the one. _We reluctantly pulled away from each other.

"Are you going to come hang out for awhile, or do you need me to bring you home?" He asked, his lips less than an inch from mine.

"I want to go with you." I whispered breathlessly.

We got into his car and made our way out of the parking lot, I decided to tell him about Lauren. I was expecting it to upset him, but I wasn't going to keep secrets. To my surprise he laughed and said he was so glad he didn't waste his time with her.

"Imagine how many STD's you would have?" I asked giggling.

"I know, right? Don't worry I'm clean. I get tested." He smiled.

When we made it to the Cullen's house, Jasper's car was in the yard. No Emmett or Rose though. When we walked in the house, we heard loud moaning and screaming. Along with some profanities and a bed slamming against the wall.

"Jasper! Jasper!" Alice cried.

I looked at Edward. "Seriously? She has been home probably 5 minutes."

He shook his head. "This is like a regular thing, I'm tortured in my home with my sister having sex."

We went back out the door, and walked into the woods. Our fingers intertwined, and my heart was skipping beats. We were walking on a faint path, he must walk through the woods often. The woods were so colorful, beautiful. Then we came to an opening in the trees, which was serving as a doorway into a breath taking meadow. Green, open, calm. It was absolutely beautiful, pure beauty.

"We all like it here, and when it's hot out there is a pond back there." Edward said pointing to the body of water.

"This is really pretty, is stunning." I gasped.

He pulled us over into the tall grass, and we laid down together. We were each laying on our sides, facing each other. His hand caressed my face, tracing my jaw bone. I ran my fingertips over his lips, and ran my hand through his hair. I let my fingers roam to the buttons of his shirt and began undoing them. He looked at me nervously.

"I just want to touch your skin, I promise." I said shyly.

I went back to the buttons, slowly unbuttoning them. I moved the shirt off of Edward's toned, muscled, stomach. I ran my fingertips up and down the coutures of his abs. Enjoying every moment of touching him. I was tracing him into my memory, burning every line into my mind. His hand went from tracing my jaw to the bottom hem of my shirt. He began inching it up, inch by agonizingly slow inch. I slipped the shirt off, over my head. We laid there quietly, our bare hands roaming each others bodies. I felt self conscious. This was a beautiful man, and I was laying next to him so exposed I must look so plain.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered. _You always know what to say._

He moved closer and lowered his lips to my collar bone. Planting kisses down my half naked torso, my laced bra was the only thing covering my top. Involuntary moans escaped my lips. My fingers still exploring his bare skin. I wanted to know him every inch, every scar. From his head to his toes, I wanted to know every part of him. _Every single inch of him._


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: Someone asked me if I have a play list going for this story. The answer is no, not really. BUT, I play "This Love" by The Veronicas when I write every chapter, it just goes with the story and I love the song. Sometimes I even do the italics, which are things Bella is thinking, as quotes from the song. Here are the lyrics...**

**I, I,  
I can see it in your eyes  
Taste it in our first kiss  
Stranger in this lonely town (this lonely town)  
Save me from my emptiness (save me)  
You took my hand  
You told me it would be okay  
I trusted you to hold my heart  
Now fate is pulling me away, from you  
Even if I leave you now  
And it breaks my heart  
Even if I'm not around  
I won't give in  
I can't give up  
On this love  
You've become a piece of me  
Makes me sick to even think  
Of mornings waking up alone  
Searching for you in my sheets  
Don't fade, away  
Even if I leave you now  
And it breaks my heart  
Even if I'm not around  
I won't give in (won't give in)  
I can't give up (can't give up)  
On this love  
I can't just close the door  
(on this love)  
I never felt anything like this before  
(like this love)  
Tell me the truth no matter what we're going through  
Will you hold on too 'cause  
Even if I leave you now  
And it breaks my heart  
Even if I'm not around  
I won't give in  
I can't give up  
On this love  
Even if I leave you now (leave you now)  
And it breaks my heart  
Even if I'm not around (not around)  
I won't give in (won't give in)  
I can't give up (can't give up)  
I won't give in (won't give in)  
I can't give up (can't give up)  
On this love**

**(BTW- slight lemon...)  
**

Edward and I had laid together, half naked in the meadow for hours. It was innocent, and it was sensual. I had kept my bra and pants on. Edward only took his shirt off, and we just explored each others skin. His stomach muscles were so defined, and firm. His skin was soft, and smelt like cinnamon. His bare hands on my naked skin felt like heaven on earth. They massaged my skin, felt every detail of my body and it was wonderful. When my cellphone went off hours later it had been Charlie wondering where I was since my car was in the driveway. After I had explained I got a ride from my friend, I decided I should probably head home. Even though, I really didn't want to. The ride home was like the past few times Edward had to drive me home, heartbreaking. When he pulled into my drive way I felt was just not right. I shouldn't be this attached to Edward, I really shouldn't be.

"I'm going to miss you tonight." He said, interrupting my thoughts. _Makes me sick to even think of mornings waking up alone, searching for you in my sheets._

"me too." I admitted sadly.

Edward leaned over and kissed my neck. Chills were running down my spine, I turned my head and reached for his lips. He met mine soon after. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me over to his seat. I was straddling his lap as we kissed, and I think I even heard myself moaning. I locked my hands into his hair to keep him close to me, and his hands were roaming. His hands rested on my lower back and slowly slid to my ass. He licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to him. Our kiss was intense, this was our way of saying good-bye for the night I suppose. I laughed into our kiss when he's hand squeezed my butt.

"What's funny?" He said while kissing my lips.

"Nothing, you seem to like that part of me." I laughed again.

He pulled away slowly, giving me one more soft kiss. "I do. I guess you should get inside before the police chief shoots me."

I sighed. "I know. Call me later?"

"Promise." He said.

I slipped out of the car and started walking to the front door. I didn't look as Edward pulled out of the driveway, I didn't want to seem like a lost puppy. When I entered the house I smelt burned food. _Why did Charlie try cooking? _

"C—Dad? What did you burn?" I called out.

"I tried boiling pasta to make spaghetti." He confessed.

"How did you manage to burn it? Never mind, I don't want to know." I laughed.

"There is pizza on the table. Take out again, hope you don't mind." He confessed.

Truth be told I wasn't hungry. I told Charlie I was off to do some homework. I went upstairs and did the little bit of math homework I had before taking a hot shower. Steam filled the room, and I got goosebumps when I opened the bathroom door. The house was much cooler than my shower. When I got back to my room the time was 8:30. I grabbed my phone and saw it had a new text message.

_Can I call you now? -Edward_

_yes!! -Bella_

Moments after I sent my message my phone began ringing.

"Hi." I said softly.

"Hello beautiful. What are you doing?" He asked.

"Not much. I did my homework, and just got dressed from taking a shower." I replied.

"A shower?" He asked.

"Yes, you know? When you wash so you don't smell bad?" I laughed.

"Ha, ha. I know what they are, but that means you had no clothes on." He chuckled.

I laughed. "You pervert."

Edward and I talked until I fell asleep, and all too soon my alarm was buzzing. I wasn't surprised to see Edward in my driveway as I shut the door to my house. I got in the car, and was greeted by a deep spine shivering kiss. When we got to school Alice and Jasper were making out in his car, Rose and Emmett were making out _against_ the car. They were worse than bunnies. Edward squawked his horn loudly, making both couples jump. I was laughing hysterically when I opened my door.

"Dude! What the fuck!?" Emmett yelled annoyed.

"Stop being such a baby." Edward laughed.

"Just because you aren't getting some, doesn't mean you should cock block. No offense, Bella." Emmett said. I blushed cherry red.

"Oh yea, cause that's why I honked. I definitely DIDN'T honk to keep you from having sex in front of our entire school or anything. No way." Edward rolled his eyes and took my hand to walk me to class. Classes were flying by for some reason, It seemed like half the time had gone by when the bell to dismiss class would ring. Final bell for school rang, and I had to go to cheer practice. I was supposed to be getting a uniform too. I was walking down the hall when I tripped and fell on my knees.

"Familiar position, Swan?" Lauren laughed. Mike Newton and the rest of that crowd were laughing at me too. I felt strong arms pick me up, and knew it was Edward. I stood up and faced Lauren.

"Well, at least I didn't do a gang bang in the janitor's closet with Tyler and Mike." I smirked.

Her mouth dropped in horror and Edward started to laugh. "Shut up Edward! That's not true." She hissed.

"Yes it is. I had the displeasure of hearing about it from your mouth when you were done. Remember?" I replied.

"Edward! What are you doing with this trash?" She hissed, changing the subject.

"He isn't with you, ms. trash." I laughed.

"ugh! Whatever!" She yelled and stomped off.

"That was entertaining." Edward kissed my neck and I started laughing. He lifted me off the grown and started walking down the hallway.

"Edward? What are you doing?" I asked.

"Carrying you. Now be quiet." He laughed.

I didn't complain, I just turned red and hid my face whenever we got looks from our classmates. I was happy to be put down, but sad to leave his arms. We kissed each other before heading off to the locker rooms. Alice came over with a bright smile and handed me the new uniform. After I slid it all on, I was having serious second thoughts. I didn't like to expose my stomach, it was something that I just didn't do. But I really didn't have time to complain about this either because Alice and Rose tugged me outside with the rest of the squad. The football team was already starting their practice and I was trying my best to hide among the others. Which worked until we started doing cheer routines.

"Okay, Bella, I need you upfront and when we say 'Go Spartans' you and Meghan are going to do the front flip and land in a split." She yelled loudly.

That attracted the football teams attention, and Edward was looking over at us. I slowly made my way to the front and ignored the whistling and howls from the field. We started the cheer over and when Meghan's and my que came, we flipped forward landing in a split.

"Bella that was fucking hot!" Emmett shouted. Edward punched his arm and Emmett started cursing in pain.

"Thanks Edward!" Rose shouted.

We all laughed before getting back to work. Cheerleading was fun, but man did your face hurt from smiling after! When Rose announced that we had a couple more weeks to practice before the game, I felt nervous. _Was I ready for that yet? _But Alice gave me an assuring smile. I changed up and made my way out to the hall, which was already empty because I took longer than everyone else. I started walking down the hall when I heard foot steps behind me. I turned around and saw Tyler walking behind me.

"Nice ass baby." He smirked.

I gave him a look of disgust. "I'm not your baby."

"Don't be like that, I was just complimenting what your working with." He smiled.

I rolled my eyes. "You can go compliment Lauren."

I turned to walk away when he grabbed my arm. "But I complimented you."

"Let go of me Tyler." I said looking him in the eyes.

"Blow me." He replied seriously.

"ugh! No!" I yelled at him.

"Tyler? Is there a problem?" I heard Jasper ask.

Tyler let go off me quickly. "Just talking."

I ran out of the school and saw Edward looking for me. I ran full speed to him and jumped into his arms. He caught me and held onto me tightly. I wrapped my legs around him and refused to be put down.

"What's the matter? You seem upset." He whispered between kisses on my neck.

"Tyler was being disgusting." I groaned.

I heard Edward growl and he started to walk. "I'll kill him."

"No! Edward, Jasper already said something. Edward?" I said. When he didn't respond I put both of my hands on his face and pulled him into a deep kiss. I nibbled his bottom lip and he opened his mouth to me. I pressed him closer to me with my legs, and locked his hair between my fingertips. I pulled away when I needed air, and was gasping.

"You don't play fair." He said between breaths.

"I don't want you to do something stupid. Come on, let's go." I nodded my head over to the car.

Edward let out a sigh before walking to the car and placing me in my seat. I smiled when he sat down next to me. We started driving to his house.

"You should have let me rip his head off." He smirked.

"No, I shouldn't have. But Edward?" I asked seriously.

"Yes?" He asked.

"You know I'm not ever going to hurt you right?" I asked.

He smiled. " I trust you, and I hope you trust me."

I returned his smile and enjoyed the rest of our day together.

A couple of weeks had gone by, we had our last cheer practice. It was a Saturday night and the opening game for the football team. I had huge knots in my stomach as I sat in Alice's room. She had my hair up in a high ponytail, in a million curlers. I was already in my cheer uniform, and I hadn't seen Edward since I got to the Cullen's house. Which was over 2 hours ago. When Alice was done with my hair and make up, it all looked perfect. The thousands of curls in my ponytail high on my head, we small spirals. My make up was simple but dramatic all at the same time.

"Alice I'm going to fall on my face." I whined.

"Bella, that's nonsense! For some reason Cheerleading is the only time you are not clumsy, which is odd by the way." She laughed.

"Can I see Edw--." I began.

"Yes! Yes! Fine go see him, but if you mess up your make up Bella..." Alice warned.

I laughed and ran out of the room, past Emmett and Jasper. They were sitting on Emmett's bed. I pushed right into Edward's room without knocking.

"Hey?! Dude! Oh shit, its you. um.." Edward said surprised. I stared at him in shock. He was covering his lower half and blushing. I shut the door behind me and continued to stare at him. He had something in his hands that looked like panties. They looked like the bikini panties I left here that night Alice made me change into a lace thong and bra for that outrageous night gown. _He was masturbating with my panties?_

"Are those...?" I pointed.

"This is so embarrassing...Can you um, turn around? Alice said she was throwing out your granny panties and I saw them in her trash. So I, uh, yea these are yours." Edward said with a beet red face.

I blushed with him and turned around to give him a minute to himself. "I'm sorry I didn't knock."

"I'm sorry I stole your panties." He confessed.

I turned around when he said it was okay and walked over to lay with him.

"I'd like it if you kept them." I said shyly.

Edward looked at me and smiled. "You're sure? You don't want to break up with me now do you?"

I shook my head no. "Why would I break up with you? You didn't pressure me for sex, you didn't cheat on me, you were just using my panties. Alice has already made it perfectly clear I cannot wear bikini kind anymore anyway."

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me on top of him. I laid my body flat against him and kissed him deeply. I was slightly turned on, and I didn't know why. I think I liked that he pleasured himself with my panties, because that meant he wanted me. He thought of me sexually, and that made me feel...confident. We were entangled together when Alice knocked on the door and barged in.

"Bella! I told you not to ruin your make up! Come on, we have to go!" She squealed.

Edward and I both groaned as we walked downstairs and out the front door. We were all taking separate cars. The drive to the game was scary. Edward and Emmett raced on the empty road, and it was very scary. Edward won, which thoroughly ticked Emmett off. When we pulled into the parking lot, I only managed to say good luck and kiss Edward for a second before Alice and Rose pulled me along with them. We made it to the side of the field and the rest of the squad was there in a matter of minutes. We all took our place and started chanting our team's name, the Spartans. Then one by one they ran onto the field as the announcer said their names. Emmett, and Jasper received the most cheers from the crowd, until Edward came out. The entire crowd went crazy. Edward ran onto the field but instead of running to his team he ran over to us cheerleaders. He surprised me by picking me up and kissing me deeply in front of everyone. _Hundreds of people._

"Well, looks like Edward needed a good luck kiss!" The announcer laughed.

Edward placed me back on my feet, my face was brightening into a red color.

"Good luck." I smiled, completely breathless.

The first half was going great, we were ahead in points. I think. Well that's what Rose said anyway. Then half time came, and we had to do our routine.

"Give it up for the Spartan cheerleaders!" The announcer called.

We all ran onto the field with our huge smiles plastered on our faces. Then the music began and we were all doing our thing. By the end of the routine, I was so proud of myself. I didn't fall or trip or screw up once! When we left the field the boys ran back onto the field and kicked butt second half. Well thats what Rose said. We won, and everyone was so excited. Edward scored the last touchdown, and when the game was finished he started to run towards me. Lauren had other plans and ran up to him when he was four feet from me.

"Eddie, I want to have another chance." She pouted and leaned up close to his face.

"After two years and a hundred different people you've slept with? No thanks." Edward said sternly.

She continued to whine and bitch until I walked over and grabbed her shoulder. I turned her to face me and brought my right, balled up fist, to her face. The contact made a loud thud in the air.

"You touch my boyfriend again, I will break your face." I said down at her.

"You stupid bitch!" Lauren hissed holding her hands to her eye.

I ignored her and jumped up into Edward's arm.

"You were great!" I said before kissing his neck.

"Let's celebrate!" Alice chirped.

"Carlisle and Esme are out of town, let's have another sleep over!" Rose screamed.

We were off after that, I called my dad in the car. I knew he wouldn't say no, only because the fact that I had friends was a miracle to my parents. I just left the fact that my boyfriend would be at this sleepover. _It was a need to know only basis anyway._ When we got home, the girls all headed into Alice's room. I was relieved when she threw me pink silk pajama pants, and a white tank top. _No playboy nighties tonight!_ We all made spots in the living room to camp out. Edward and I called dibs on the couch, Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett made beds on the floor.

"No blow jobs in the living room either!" Jasper announced. We all broke into laughter.

"Let's play truth or dare." Rose suggested.

"Again?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, come on. We always have fun." Rose replied.

"Alright, well why don't you start then." Alice said.

Rose looked around the room. "Okay. Alice, truth or dare."

"truth." She smiled.

"Alright, let me think. Okay, I've got one. Have you ever had a pregnancy scare?" Rose asked.

Alice looked around nervously. "Yes, true."

"What?!" Emmett and Edward raised their voices.

"Stop it! You both knew we were having sex, and I wasn't pregnant, so chill out!" She shrieked.

I squeezed Edward's hand and he calmed down. He kissed me on the shoulder. "I'm sorry." He said to Alice.

"It's alright. Okay, Bella! Truth or Dare." Alice giggled.

"Truth." I smiled.

"Have you ever faked an orgasm?" Alice asked truly curious.

I shook my head. "I've never had one at all. Nothing to fake."

"NEVER?!" Everyone besides Edward asked in amazement.

"I'm a virgin." I said reminding some of them.

"Yeah, but there is like, you know, Masturbation." Rose said.

"Um, no. I've never done that either." I said, my face was on fire.

I was more than happy when Edward insisted we change the topic. By the time Truth or Dare was over, it was late, and everyone started to drift off into unconsciousness. Except for Edward and I. We laid on the couch together in silence, it was pitch dark.

"Bella?" He asked, making my heart skip a beat.

"Mhm?" I replied.

"Do you mind if we go to my room? I have to talk to you." He whispered.

My heart began racing, what did he have to talk to me about? Was he going to break up with me? Maybe he was going to take Lauren up on her offer. All I could do was nod, because honestly I didn't want to cry. We slipped past the sleeping couples that laid on the floor, completely tangled with each other. We made our way up the stairs, and down the hallway, into the room that had the powerful cinnamon scent. Edward's room. We sat side by side on his bed, and when he wasn't speaking it was making me nervous. I had a feeling it was bad, but _I always thought the world was going to end. _

"Are you breaking up with me?" I asked suddenly. _Don't fade away._

He grabbed my waist and pulled me onto his lap. "No, that's not even close Bella." He smiled.

I felt myself relax a little. "Good."

"I want to tell you something, and I am nervous to tell you. I'm not nervous because it's bad, I'm hoping this is good. But I don't know if you'll feel the same about me." He rambled nervously. _I've never felt anything like this before._

"You can tell me." I said.

"I love you, Bella." He said while looking me in eyes.

I sat there for a few moments, completely silent. _I could see it in his eyes. _Edward Cullen loved me, and I knew with everything that I had within me, that I loved him too.

"I love you too." I said in seriousness.

Edward pulled me into a kiss, one hand tangled in my hair and the other on my lower back. We parted our lips and began deepening our kiss. Edward laid back onto the bed, my body laying on top of his. I had my hand tangled in his hair and the other rested on his chest. He was simply perfect, and so wonderfully amazing. I broke our kiss and lifted my shirt over my head. Edward stared at me, gazing at my body. I hadn't been wearing a bra, I was completely exposed to him. He looked at me nervously, not sure what to think. I grabbed his hands with my shaking hands, and placed them to my bare breasts.

"Touch me." I whispered.

His hands massaged my breasts, fingertips running gently over my nipples. Involuntary moans escaped me, Edward flipped us over. His chest was pressed between my thighs, and his mouth started to take the place of where his hands had been. His tongue flicked over my nipples, his hands roamed my naked torso. Fire was between my legs, and I had never felt this before. He felt me trying to create friction and looked up at me.

"Bella, I don't want to rush from saying 'I love you' to having sex, but I want to make you feel good, okay?" He asked while looking at my face. I nodded my head, really not knowing what he meant.

Then his fingers pulled the waistband of my pajama pants, he slipped them down my legs. I sat there in a black thong, feeling more exposed than ever. Before I could feel self conscious, Edward's fingers rubbed against my core through my panties. Truth be told, no one had ever touch me there. Never. The sensation made me moan louder than before. _I've never felt anything like this before, like this love. _Edward laid beside me, his mouth kissing and licking my bare torso. His hand slipped under my panties and rubbed my lower lips. He gently started to slip a finger inside me, it felt weird at first, almost uncomfortable. He worked his finger in and out, while his palm rubbed against my clit. Something was building inside of me.

"Oh, God..." I moaned loudly.

Edward began going faster, harder. His mouth found my lips and he kissed me passionately. _Then it hit me._ My first orgasm. It ripped through my body and it was pure magic. It was amazing, like the finale at the fireworks. My body was thrusting and convulsing, riding out the orgasm. I screamed, but it was stifled by our kiss. Then my body fell limp, and I felt this overwhelming sense of peace wash over my body. It was like finding out the meaning to life, I just felt so complete and satisfied. I felt loved and adored for the first time in my life. Edward pulled my against him, wrapping me in his arms. I drifted into what was possibly the most peaceful sleep of my life. _This love._

**So there is another chapter. I hope you liked it! Thanks for all the reviews and messages I've been getting, love em!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know, a really long wait! But here is the next chapter, thanks for all of the messages, reviews, and encouragement to keep writing. Love hearing from you all!!**

So when I woke up the next morning, I was sad. I just knew that everything had been a dream. That was until I realized I was in Edward's bed, not the living room. I also realized that I was only in my panties, and Edwards arm draped over me. His hand was cupping my breast once again, and I began blushing. Everything had happened, my heart began pounding louder. I felt complete, amazing, and so loved. Who would have thought the rainiest, smallest town on Earth would be the place that I found love?

"Good morning love." Edward said before he kissed my neck.

I felt shivers run down my back. He called me love,_ hello blush._ "Good morning."

I turned and faced him, wrapping my arms around his neck. I kissed his chest, and trailed them up his neck to his lips. His hand ran down my back and rested on my butt, I giggled into our kiss. He always grabbed that at times like this. I jumped and giggled a little harder when he squeezed it in his hand.

"That's one of my favorite parts of you." He whispered.

My body was enveloped in heat, I laughed nervously. "No it isn't."

He grabbed my butt hard and kissed my neck hungrily. "Yes, love. It is."

"It's just a butt, and it isn't a nice one." I countered.

"Oh, I will tell my friends who have all told me that you have a nice ass, that you disagree." He smirked.

"What?! No, don't do that! Wait, what?!" I whined in embarrassment.

Edward laughed and began tickling me. I was laughing uncontrollably, screaming for mercy.

"Not until you admit you have a sexy butt." He laughed and continued tickling me.

"Edward! Stop!! Ah--" I screamed.

"Say it." He tickled me harder.

"Okay, okay! I have a nice butt!" I cried out.

"No, no. You have a sexy ass." He said while laughing.

"No! Please!" I was laughing so hard tears were forming. One hand continued to tickle me and the other slid between my legs over my panties. Gently tracing and teasing.

"Okay! I have a sexy ass! Stop! I said it!" I cried out.

Edward stopped tickling me, but brought his hand to my bare breasts.

"Edward... everyone is awake..." I moaned.

He moved my panties to the side and smiled. "Then you better be quiet."

I couldn't protest, because he didn't give me time. His fingers were entering me, his palm was rubbing against me. The sensation made it impossible for me to say stop. My hips were thrusting, moving rhythmically with his hand. His mouth was kissing my breasts, teasing and licking my skin. Then he stopped.

"What are—Where are you going?" I whined.

Edward slid to the foot of the bed and ran his hands up my legs. He grabbed my panties and pulled them slowly down to my feet. He tucked them into his pocket and winked at me. I giggled lightly and watched his every move. _What are you doing Edward, you are killing me. _Edward took my foot in his hands and started trailing kisses. From my foot, past my ankle, up my calves, past my knee. He kissed my inner thigh, gently biting. He was getting so close to where I needed to be touched, but what was he doing. He locked eyes with me, and brought his tongue to my clit. _Holy Hell, oh my sweet mother of mercy._ I squealed in shock from the sensation. Edward smiled and began licking me harder and faster, my skin felt so hot. I bit my bottom lip hard to hold my moans in.

"Bella, you're so quiet." Edward smirked while pressing two fingers inside me.

His mouth went to work with his fingers, and I didn't know who or where I was. I was floating in heaven. My body was shaking, my orgasm was close to erupting. I gripped the bed sheets so hard that my fingers were turning purple.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" I began crying out over and over again. Edward's hands went to my hips and he moved me against his tongue in a fast pace.

"So go-good! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" I screamed.  
My body shook and my back arched, my breathing was heavy as my orgasm rocked my world. Forks was my favorite place on Earth, Forks was fantastic._ Edward was amazing, I loved Edward_. I collapsed onto the bed, completely breathless.

"I love you." I whispered.

He came to my side and wrapped his arms around me. "I love you too beautiful."

I looked into Edward's eyes. "Why don't you let me do anything to you?"

Edward sighed. "Bella it doesn't matter."

"But it matters to me, I mean it's not like I haven't tried. Are you not attracted to me or something?" I asked concerned.

"Is that what you think?" Edward laughed.

I nodded my head. "Well I am so glad I fucking amuse you."

He stopped laughing and made a serious face. "Bella, listen. You should know some stuff about me, okay?"

I nodded.

"I already told you I haven't dated in a really long time, but I have fucked around. I mean I'm not a virgin by any means. I have a reputation of being a player." Edward said shaking his head annoyed. "I suppose it's true, I would get laid, get blow jobs, and not even care about the girl I was with or if she came at all."

I really didn't know what to say so I just kept eye contact with him, turning bright red at the mention of sex and blow jobs.

"I know we haven't been together long, Bella. But I can honestly tell you that I love you, there is something about you that just pulls me in. The day I saw you, I had to know you. When we all played truth or dare, I told Emmett to dare me to kiss you. I want things to be different with you, I want it all to be right. It's not that I'm not attracted to you, because Jesus Christ Bella, I'm hard whenever you are in the room."

I blushed the brightest shade of red. "But I want to do these things with you, Edward. I want to give to you. I feel selfish in some ways."

"Don't, I love doing it." He winked.

"Will you at least tell me if you will ever try it with me?" I asked curious.

"I won't be able to resist forever you know." He gave a crooked smile.

I could leave it at that, I just wanted to move on to the next level. We'd get there, I knew it. When we went downstairs an hours or so later, I was repeatedly teased for my moaning. Apparently, I wasn't quiet, and everyone made it a point to let me know that.

"Was it just so good. Izzy?" Emmett laughed.

SMACK!

"Ouch, Rose! Fucking cut it out woman." Emmett pouted after Rosalie swatted him.

"Leave her alone, you know it embarrasses her." She scolded him. _Thank you, Rose._

The next few weeks went by in a blur. Edward and I were at a stand still. He didn't think it was the right time to move forward physically. But, it was absolutely driving me crazy. I wanted to give something to him, even a fraction of what he gave me. Not that I would have a clue as to what I was doing. Which also made me panic. What if I did something wrong, what if it felt horrible to him? I was brought out of my thoughts by an annoying bimbo blond in barely there clothes.

"Hi, Bella." Lauren snorted.

We were at cheer practice, and the boys were in football practice. I was drooling over Edward before I turned to look at her.

"What Lauren?" I scoffed.

"Oh, don't have such attitude. For someone getting laid by Edward Cullen you sure are bitchy." She sneered. "Oh, wait. He hasn't fucked you yet."

I looked at her with burning eyes. How the hell did she know that?

"Surprised? Did you think he was serious about you Bella. He calls my phone every night when you're sleeping, he has never been serious about you. He will always be tied to me, and you are just passing time. Edward jumped at the opportunity to fuck me the other night. You're a cheap toy for him to play with." Lauren said with cruelty in every word.

Tears burned my eyes and ran down my cheeks. They splashed patterns into my cheering uniform.

"Then you deserve each other." I whispered. I went back to stretching like it didn't bother me. Lauren was irritated, obviously she wanted a bigger reaction than what she got. When practice was over, Edward began running over to me.

"Stop." I said to him. "Just leave me alone, Lauren told me everything."

He looked at Lauren and then stared at me. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

I tried so hard not to cry, but it was beyond my control. My heart was breaking.

"I just want you to know that even if I was an idiot and fell for something fake, that what I felt was real. I loved you, thank you for smashing my heart into a thousand pieces." I cried. I looked at Lauren. "He's all yours, don't hide your relationship on my account."

I ran as fast as my legs would carry my body to the locker room. I slid beside my locker and cried uncontrollably. I never felt pain like this before. I let him break me. _I trusted you to hold my heart. Now fate is pulling me away, from you._

"Bella?! What happened?" Alice asked worried.

I shook my head. "Nothing. I will be fine. If you don't want to be my friend because of this I will understand. I know he's your brother."

"Screw that. Hun, you're my best friend. I love my brother, but I would never end my friendship with you." She smiled.

"I feel so lousy." I said groggily.

"You know what you need? You need a night out. Like a girl's night! We'll go to a party! Oh, Bella it will be so fun! You can make him see whatever he did to lose you was the biggest mistake ever. I can see it now, everything will work out perfectly." Alice clapped her hands.

"how can you possibly know that?" I asked.

She tapped her head and laughed. "I just know. You should always bet on me."

How could I tell her no? "Alright, Alice. But not long, and nothing crazy."

"Yay!" She shrieked.

I began getting dressed. Maybe I was overreacting? I shook my head, I have been hurt enough in life, I might as well end this now. I was alone until I moved to Forks, I can do it again. I remembered why I never allowed myself to get these feelings. _Even if it breaks my heart._ How else would Lauren know about our sex life? How would she know that Edward sleeps in the same bed as me at night. He sneaks in my window, how could she know that unless he told her?

I hurried out to my broken down red truck, and by luck didn't see Edward. However I did have 43 missed calls, 12 voice mails, and 32 text messages. I was going to go out tonight and have fun if it killed me. I would face Edward later. I couldn't do it now, all I would do is cry.

\"Ouch!" I whined. "Alice, Careful!"

She sighed. "Sorry! There, done."

I looked in the mirror. "You always make me think I'm pretty, you're so good at this stuff Alice."

"Bella, you are pretty." Alice Smiled.

I gave a half smile. "Thanks."

Rosalie busted through my door. "Let's go girls, woo Bella!"

That annoying blush rose to my cheeks. _Damn thing. _Maybe this skirt was going to far, I mean it was extremely short. I was really uncomfortable with the halter top that Alice insisted on. The stilettos were a guarantee that I would break my ankles. Hopefully I wouldn't have any obstacles to walk over, and hopefully I wouldn't have to run away from anyone tonight.

"Where are we even going?" I asked. The thought hadn't occurred until now.

"Tyler is having a huge party." Alice smiled.

"Ew, seriously? I'm staying home." I said.

"Oh come on, Bella. We will be with you the whole time, and we are leaving early let's go!"

I reluctantly gave in. When we pulled up to Tyler's you could hear bad music and see sex everywhere. Bras and panties laying and hanging all over, moaning, booze, it was just a bad mixture. Rose, Alice, and I made our way through the lip locked couples. My ears could have bled from the awful music, but luckily that didn't happen. Alice handed me a red cup with a drink that smelled awful.

"Drink this and you'll loosen up a bit." She laughed.  
I slowly swallowed my first sip. When I felt the urge to vomit, and tasted gym socks, I decided I would be sober. No alcohol for Bella. I pretended to sip the drink every so often. I was dancing with my best friends and pretending like I was not heart broken and hurting. I glanced over to the left and saw a familiar face. _Edward._

He was sitting alone, on the couch in the living room. He had obviously been drinking, and I wondered if he had seen me dancing the whole time. I swayed my hips to the music and let everything go. I ran my hands down my body and suddenly felt an extra set of hands. I glanced behind me to see Jacob's hands gripping my hips. My natural and immediate impulse to puke was pushed aside. I would be sure to make Edward think I enjoyed this. I pushed back into him and kept a fake smile on my face. I made eye contact with Edward, who was now bright red and walking towards me.

"Get your hands off of her." He slurred in an angry tone.

"You're not her keeper Cullen." Jacob smirked.

Edward looked down at me. "Why are you doing this?"

I didn't speak. What could I say to him? My heart melted and ached for him.

"She wants my dick." Jacob laughed. I gagged.

_Crack._

"Holy shit, Cullen! You knocked him out cold!" Some kid off to the side called.

Edward grabbed my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. "Why are you doing this to me Bella?!" He shouted.

I stared into his topaz eyes, beautiful, and my home. I felt the stinging tears drop down my cheeks. He crushed his lips to mine. _Don't fade away. _The salty moisture was bitter-sweet between our lips.

Just then, I saw Lauren pull in the yard. "Go on Guys! There are rooms upstairs, go hide. We'll tell her you're screwing or something." Alice laughed drunkenly.

I grabbed his hand. "Come on."

He wobbled and tripped the whole way up the stairs. I found a vacant room and locked us inside it. We both sat on the bed, and things were awkward. For a moment before Edward broke the ice.

"What did I do?" He said in a sad tone.

"Why didn't you tell me you were talking to Lauren?" I countered.

Edward laughed. "That bitch? I haven't spoken to her."

I was confused. "Then why is she saying she has been sleeping with you, how does she know we aren't having sex?"

"Baby, I don't know. Honestly she was probably making it up hoping it was true, and she struck a nerve with you." Edward said.

"I'm too drunk to think so deeply about this right now. I'm distracted by your ass too." Edward slurred.

I blushed. "Maybe I overreacted. I should have talked to you"

"Yes, and I don't really care, I just need to touch you." Edward said before crushing his lips to mine.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled us closer. _I can't just close the door, I never felt anything like this before. I_ wrapped my fingers in his hair and breathed him in. Edward was my home and I would have to learn that I could trust him.

Edward laid back on the bed, and I was laying on top of him. I kissed his neck and his hands were slowly trailing up my skirt. My skirt was bunched up around my waist and Edward's hands were grabbing my ass. I was blushing and my face was heating up as one of his hands untied the back of my halter. I grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head. I ran my hands down his chest, past his stomach and continued lower.

"Bella, what are you---." Edward began to ask.

I grabbed over his pants, gripping his erection. Edward gasped and moaned. I unzipped his pants and tugged them down. Edward's boxers were to only thing separating us. I inhaled and tugged them slowly off of Edward's body. When it sprang up, my jaw dropped. _How the hell is that going to fit inside of me?_ I was intimidated, I was scared shitless.

I positioned myself between his legs and brought my head lower. "Edward I have no idea what to do." I admitted.

Edward was drunk, and said something I could not understand. He wrapped his hand in my hair.

"Open baby." He slurred.

I opened my mouth and felt Edward enter my mouth. I wrapped my lips around my teeth and swirled my tongue as he entered in and out of my mouth.

"Just like that baby, so fucking good. Rub your pussy for me baby." Edward slurred.

This was some serious dirty talking, and I blushed because I loved it. I felt myself get turned on by hearing Edward talk to me that way. I brought my hand to between my legs and played with myself as I pleasured Edward.

"So fucking sexy." Edward moaned.

He began pumping faster, and thats when something came to my attention. What the hell do when he cums? Do I swallow it, will he be offended if I don't? I didn't have any time to think about it, because Edward moaned loudly then he filled my mouth. I swallowed it. It was bitter, but not unbearable. Edward's hand released my hair and I laid next to him, completely out of breath.

"Here. Spit." Edward said and handed me a half drunken cup of beer.

I looked at him confused. "Was I supposed to spit it out?"

He stared at me. "You swallowed it?"

"Yea, was that wrong?" I asked.

"I fucking love you." He sighed and slid his fingers under my panties.

"I need you so bad." I moaned and kiss his neck.

Edward twisted his fingers teasingly inside of me, rubbing my clit with his thumb. He brought his mouth to my breasts and began flicking his tongue over my nipples. That feeling was growing inside of me as Edward's fingers pumped in and out of me faster, harder, deeper. I was grinding my hips and screaming.

"Yes, Yes, Yes!" I moaned loudly.

"Cum baby." He moaned into my neck before gently biting and kissing it.

My body began shaking, I was screaming out in pure bliss. Release, perfection, home. I clung to Edward as I rode out my orgasm.

We lay there cuddling, in a naked ball. I started to drift off into sleep but before I did I heard Edward whisper in my ear.

"I love you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Here it is, the next chapter. I have even already started the next one! Will post again by 1/30, but hopefully before then. Hope you enjoy, and I know it's a little on the shorter side, but I'm getting back into the swing of things so try to be patient with me! Please forgive any mistakes because I typed this up while I was babysitting, sooo there are probably lots of errors. Sighs... oh well!**

I woke up the next morning feeling kind of groggy. I just laid there trying to recall what happened the night before, where was I? Right, I went to a party, at Tyler's house. Did I drink last night? No, I decided against drinking after trying it. My lips felt swollen, and I was only in my underwear. Slowly I remembered bits and pieces. I remembered Edward hitting Jacob, and I could remember him kissing me roughly. That explains the swollen lips. I blushed when I began to remember everything after that kiss. So if my memories are correct there should be an Edward next to me. I turned over slowly, opening my eyes. There he was, a sleeping, very naked Edward. _Heaven at its best._

I slowly, and quietly crept out of bed. I picked up my piled clothes that were on the floor and tip toed to the bathroom. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. _Wow you look like shit Bella. _I shook my head and set my clothes on the counter next to me. I opened the shower door and turned the hot water on. The room began to fill with steam as I stepped into the stream of hot water. I scrubbed off the pounds of mascara that Alice placed on my eyelashes. _Ah, much better. _I washed my body slowly as I reminisced the events from the night before. I heard the bathroom door open.

"Edward? Is that you?" I called out. No answer. The shower door opened, I smiled.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I asked while slowly turning around.

"Bella, baby. You look so sexy." Tyler grinned.

"Get out! Don't look at me!" I shouted. I tried to cover my body.

"You turn around, let me look at that ass I've been dying to see." Tyler smirked.

My face burned with anger and embarrassment. "No. Get out."

Tyler walked a few inches closer to me. "I have other plans." I jumped out of the shower and was about to scream when I heard the door behind me slam open.

"Get the fuck away from her." Edward shouted. I ran behind him.

Tyler jumped. "Sorry man, I thought you guys were split, I swear!"

"Just get the fuck out so she can get dressed you prick. I'll deal with you later." Edward said.

Tyler didn't say anything he just left the bathroom. Like a dog with his tail between his legs. I clung onto Edward from behind. I was so embarrassed. I was probably eight shades of red. I felt my eyes stinging, and I was actually crying.

"Shh, Bella love. It's alright baby." Edward said reassuringly taking me into his arms.

"I am so embarrassed Edward." I replied.

Edward kissed my neck gently, so soft I almost didn't feel him. He ran his hands down my back, resting them on my butt. I started to laugh without even having a moment to think first. Edward laughed with me, and he continued kissing my neck. He moved across my jaw bone, then he attacked my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly pressing my wet, naked body against him. I realized at that moment, Edward was still naked. I was lost in the moment, completely intoxicated by him. I needed more, I needed him. _Forever._

He gently pulled away. I was gasping for air. "We should stop." He whispered.

"Not a chance." I said before leaping up and wrapping myself around him. I kissed him hungrily, there was no way I was going to let him go. Not at this moment. I dug my nails into his shoulder, hoping they would be enough to hold him to me. He moaned against my lips and I suddenly felt my back against the cold mirror. It sent shivers down my spine and I clung to Edward. He set me on the counter and ran his fingers down my bare body. I moaned in my throat. _Touch me. _I ran my finger nails lightly down Edward's bare chest.

"Mm, What has gotten into you?" He smirked.

"I want you." I said while I wrapped my hand around him and squeezed gently.

He jumped in surprise. "Wow. Uh, Bella. Listen."

"Yes?" I continued.

"I want..Uh. I want our first time to, well. Um, wow. Not here okay?" Edward stuttered.

"I just need you Edward. Please, I want you." I whined.

Edward kissed me passionately as if to say he knew what I needed. He proved he know by placing his hand between my thighs, slowly teasing me. I moved my hips, trying to meet his movements. I continued rubbing his cock up and down, squeezing gently. My movements became faster as his increased. I began using both of my hands and started going even faster. I used the way he moaned to determine if I was doing a good job or not. Edward used one hand to grab my breasts and the other to tease between my thighs. First I was moaning, then I was screaming. I was begging for more, and I would never get enough.

"Oh fuck! Oh God!" I screamed.

"Cum with me baby." Edward whispered in my ear before nibbling on it.

I moved my hips frantically, I needed release. I lightly bit into Edward's shoulder as I screamed out in ecstasy. I wondered if every time would be like this, would I always melt this way. It was amazing, the world made sense, life was perfect. I was becoming an addict, Edward was my addiction. I slowly drifted back to reality. Edward and I were both panting, clinging to one another.

"I love you." He said to me.

"I love you so much." I responded.

After our passionate session in Tyler's bathroom, we got dressed. Hand in hand we made our way to downstairs of Tyler's house. Before we reached the front door we ran into Tyler while passing his living room. He was sulking, pretending to watch TV.

"So you guys think you could fucking be any louder?" Tyler snapped.

"Well, we could try again." I smiled up at Edward. _I think he might have blushed too!_

Tyler glared at me. "Just go okay, I've definitely heard enough.

"You and I aren't done yet, we'll finish our conversation later." Edward stared him down. I kinda got the chills, angry Edward was sexy. _You are definitely an addict Bella, good job._

While we were driving heading back to Edward's house, I started thinking. I mean I was thinking about everything. I was so happy, purely happy. That made me think, not all that long ago I was depressed. Almost borderline suicide. I never really ever had a reason to be that way, I just distanced myself from the world. No one understood me. What made me so happy? I glanced at Edward and instantly smiled. _I remembered. _Edward makes me happy, he loves me. But what if he stopped loving me? What if he got bored of me, what if this feeling went away? I felt my breathing speed up. My heart, once calmly beating in my chest, felt like it was trying so hard escape. What if I went back to old Bella who hated the world. What would I do? I felt the car jolt to a halt but I couldn't speak. I couldn't breathe.

"Bella? Bella! Baby? Whats wrong?" Edward raised his voice in panic.

"I-I" I stuttered. I couldn't talk. I was panicking, and I couldn't stop.

"Baby, listen to me. You have to breathe." Edward had me facing him. I stared into his eyes. So warm, I loved them. They made me feel so peaceful, they were full of love. I wanted to spend forever in his eyes. I took in a deep breath, it almost felt like the first breath I had taken in hours. I looked around confused.

"What happened?" I asked

"You were having a full on panic attack. I could only get bits and pieces from you. You fucking scared me baby." Edward said sighing with relief.

"I'm sorry Edward. I was thinking about things and then suddenly I couldn't breathe." I admitted.

"Well, what were you thinking about?" He asked.

I sighed. "Well, I was thinking about Arizona. I was thinking about life before you. God, Edward you are probably going to think I'm so clingy."

He grabbed me hand. "You can tell me anything."

I waited a moment before continuing. "Okay. Well, life before you was just so meaningless. I remember from the time I was really little, I was not interested in my friends. Then I completely avoided them, and I was wrapped with this overwhelming feeling of sadness. I was lonely with friends, I was lonely without them. Then I met you. Edward I know that this is so corny and completely stupid, but you changed my life. I was so happy the moment I saw you, and when you aren't with me I am thinking of when I will see you again. I know you want a girl that is going to say you can do whatever you want and I wont care, but I would care. I just love you so much, and I can't imagine a world without you anymore."

I sat there waiting for his response. I was thinking he probably was regretting dating me now. He was thinking I was so clingy that it was a mistake to get involved with me. I felt his hand on my face and I met his gaze.

"My world was empty till I met you. We were two lonely people searching for something to complete us, and we found each other. I love you, and I don't care how damn corny any of it sounds, because it's the truth." Edward said every word while looking into my eyes.

We shared a moment that I would never forget, he said all the things that I needed to hear. We continued our way to his house. When we pulled in Edward said both of his parents weren't home, but Jasper's car was there. So we assumed that Rose, and Jasper had spent the night with Alice and Emmett. We walked into his house and saw them all on the couch.

"Wow you all look like shit." Edward laughed.

"Ugh! Shut up! Bella tell him to be nice." Alice whined.

"Be nice." I nudged him, and then I giggled.

"You two look pretty happy." Rose smiled.

I felt Edward squeeze my hand, and then my smile grew bigger.

"Did you guys fuck?" Emmett shouted.

**SMACK**

"Ouch, what the fuck babe?!" Emmett cried in pain. I'm sure it hurt considering all of them were very drunk the night before, and must have massive hangovers.

"Well, that was for two things. One, don't harass them! Two, you're fucking loud and it hurt my head!" Rose whined.

_Ring Ring Ring_

I glanced down at my cellphone. _Shit, Charlie._ I didn't tell him I wouldn't be home last night! The plan was to just go for an hour and then home, damn he was going to be so pissed off!

I opened my phone. "Hello?"

"Isabella Swan, where the hell are you?!" A very angry Charlie yelled into my ear.

**A lemon? At the the beginning of the chapter? Yup, thats how sorry I am that you all had to wait this long. :]**


	9. Chapter 9

I know a lot of you are mad at me but hear me out. I know I was supposed to post forever ago, but then my nephew had a seizure, almost died, scariest moment in my life. On top of all that I had bronchitis and walking pneumonia. The house I was renting had mold in it and was making me sick so I had to move, and it was a mess! FUN! I will be posting soon, so sorry for this bullshit you guys put up with! Forgive me, I swear I will post soon.


End file.
